The OC Season 2 By Coolcolin5
by coolcolin5
Summary: COMPLETE! Ryan and Seth have left Newport in totally different directions, both leaving behind the ones they love. With Seth floating on an endless ocean, Ryan living in an eternal hell and Summer looking to the sea for her lost love.
1. Chapter 1 All Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC. Its just that fox left us off until October 31 and lets face it true fans can't wait that long.

The following takes place following the Season final. A special thank you to HOTTERTHNU, my beta who did a amazing job editing all my chapters. Please review every chapter. Its what keeps me writing! I accept both signed and anonymous reviews. Enjoy.

_Chapter 1- All Lost_

The air stood still as Seth took a deep breath before pummeling into a high wave. Salty tears falling from his face, his breath cold, waves continuously hitting the Summer Breeze. The warm sun felt like ice against his skin.

"Kirsten it's okay, we're going to get through this," Sandy's warm words slightly comforting her. Tears mirrored her son's.

"Ryan, Ryan!" Theresa said almost yelling. Ryan gave a quick jerk forward.

"Yeah, sorry" Ryan sighed, a frown on his face.

Theresa adjusted her mirror on her car and looked directly at Ryan, "Are you going to be ok?"

The sun starting to go down, Seth realized that traveling to Tahiti right now might not be the best idea. What else did he have? Taking a deep breath he stood, pulling a rope and securing it to a notch. Then shifting to the opposite side of the boat he changed the direction of the sail to match the wind. The only thing that took his mind off life itself was sailing. Years before Ryan Atwood was ever destined to leave his life, Seth's only true friend was a boat. That boat could take him anywhere. Out of his sorry life and to a New World full of hope and friends. Who knew that the place he had grown up to hate had changed so magnificently by the appearance of one human being? All he need was a real friend, a true friend, that was now gone. Seth screamed at the top of his lungs. Dropping what lay in his hands. Tears flooding through his eyes, screaming at the top of his lungs and he couldn't stop. Never...

Kirsten walked up to Seth's closed door. Knocking softly and reserving no answer, "Seth, are you ok? I know it's hard. We will get through this." Kirsten quickly turned away from the door. Her face almost breaking up into tears, she walked back into her room, seeing Sandy lying on the bed. She walked over and gave him a light kiss on the check.

"I suppose Seth isn't taking it well," Sandy said in a soft voice.

"No, he didn't even open his door."

'Well, he's young, he'll adapt."

Kirsten forced back a tear. "Its just Ryan was Seth's friend, he's grown so much. With Ryan gone how will Seth survive?"

Sandy kissed her and slowly pulled away. "He'll be all right. We'll all be all right."

The night was cold for Seth. He had landed on a small island, about three hours from Newport, and unrolled his sleeping bag. His parents would most likely have found the note by or would surely find it by tomorrow. It was hard to see how they would react to him leaving for suck a long time. It was hard to see how summer would react to his letter. His dad had once made him promise when Ryan had just started living with his family, that he would never run away, No matter how bad it got. He wasn't running away, he was fulfilling a life long sailing dream. Just as he had planned to do before Ryan came. Picking up where he had left off, that's it. Seth unzipped his sleeping bag and crawled in, his boat tied firmly to two trees. Looking up at the stars, as their glow entranced him into sleep.

The warm California sun brightly shone through the Cohen's bedroom window. Sandy stood up and got dressed, it was Sunday, and he hated Sunday. Sunday was when the bad things happened. Yesterday, Saturday, wasn't the greatest day ever either. He then walked to Seth's room. Reached for the door, began to turn, when a loud ring screamed throughout the house. It was the door, the first bad thing that was about to happen on Sunday, was behind that door, Sandy thought to himself. Opening the front door, Sandy saw Summer.

"Well your not so bad," Sandy said jokingly.

"How's Seth?" She said in a low toned voice.

"What a coincidence, I was just going to get Seth. I haven't seen him since Ryan left." Sandy spoke with a smile on his face. "But I'm sure he would much rather talk to you then me."

"Thanks," a dim smile on her face.

Summer walked past Mr. Cohen and to Seth's room.

"Cohen," Summer called to Seth. "I'm coming in so you better be decent!"

Sliding the door open, and looking in, Summer found the room empty. She walked in and looked around, when two letters caught her attention. She picked up the one marked Summer and using her fingernail ripped it open. Unfolding it she began to franticly read. Kirsten opened Seth's door to find Summer almost in tears.

"Summer what's wrong," Kirsten called.

"Seth's gone," Summer cried. Sandy now appeared behind his wife.

Sandy looked at Kirsten, "Damn I hate Sundays."

"Marissa Cooper!" Julie yelled. "Have you been drinking?"

Marissa lay half passed out on the floor. The glass flask lay at her side. She blinked several times, trying to shake off the pounding hangover. To no avail, she stood up in front of her mother.

"Mom," Marissa winced.

"Marissa Cooper!" Julie's voice rose in volume, "This is because of that stupid boy Ryan leaving. He got that cheap girl pregnant. You should just be lucky it wasn't you!

"Mom," Marissa yelled back. "Who told you?"

Julie stepped closer to Marissa. "I overheard at the wedding, and lucky I did. You should be happy that that filth is going back to the garbage can he fell out of.

"Speaking of filth," Marissa blurted out.

"What did you just say to me?" Julie said shouted erupting with anger.

"I called you what you are. The only reason I'm here is because Caleb forced me."

"What, did he put a gun to your forehead?" Julie spoke with a sarcastic smile.

"No, but he wouldn't buy dad's restaurant unless I agreed to live with you."

Julie's face turned red, her anger now so intense, she raised her hand to slap her daughter but caught herself before doing so. She turned and ran out of the room. Marissa walked over to her new dresser, reached into it and pulled out a clear bottle, filled with a clear substance. She uncapped it and drank.

A strong pull released a small amount of slack. Pulling it again he found the rope tight, reaching down and tying the knot to the bottom of the boat. Rocking up and down, Seth fell spread out on the small deck of the boat, exhausted. Sleeping on the ground wasn't as much fun as he had been led to believe. Seth opened his backpack and grabbed a squeeze bottle half full of water. He opened the top and drank.

He was tired but there was no time to stop. He had to sail all day if he wanted to get to the next island. Seth turned suddenly to see a large tree on the main shore. He had never gone past it. Seth unfolded the map that Ryan had given back to him and immediately thought of his lost friend.

Ryan flipped down the car sun blocker looking into its small mirror. Within it lay an unfamiliar face, yes it was his, but behind that, behind the face, there was emptiness. Theresa looked over smiling at Ryan.

"It's going to be good to have you back," Theresa whispered softly.

Ryan turned his head away from Theresa. "Well, I guess it might be good to go home."

"My mom said you could stay in the guest room," A smile on Theresa's face.

Ryan smiled, "Great, thanks," A frown on his face.

Ryan didn't want to think about the words, but he couldn't help it. Ryan "could" stay in the guest room, or he could stay with Theresa. Wait no, he loved Marissa and she loved him, it's just how is he going to...Ryan caught himself rambling on, must have got it from Seth…Seth, he was so mad at him. He just didn't understand and couldn't. Even so, he thought Seth would understand. When Ryan entered Newport Seth had no friends and truly the more he thought about it, he didn't ever have any real friends either until him.

"I just wish he could understand," Ryan mumbled.

"What?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing," Ryan wiped an eye, hiding a single tear from Theresa.

The phone rang loud in Caleb's office. The old man sat in his chair staring into space. He had never had this problem before. He could always solve anything. He picked up the phone.

"Mr. Nichol," grunted a deep voice on the end of the phone. "This is Jon Stephen, I'm with the state attorney's office. There is a little problem with your construction company and I'm going to be the one to fix it." Caleb stood from his chair.

"Really, and what might that problem be?"

"Mr. Nichol we both know what I mean. In a few weeks I'll have enough evidence to freeze your assets and sent your sorry ass to jail."

Theresa's car rolled to a halt. Ryan opened the door and grabbed his bag from the back.

"So how did the Cohens take it?" Theresa asked.

Ryan's eyes met Theresa's. "They took it well, and Sandy and Kirsten understood why I had to leave."

"And Seth?"

Ryan's gaze broke from Theresa eyes and darted for the ground. "We really didn't talk. He was just sad to see me go I guess."

"Its ironic isn't it?" Theresa uttered.

"What?"

Ryan looked at Theresa, she was thinking hard about the words she was about to say.

"Nothing, never mind."

Theresa walked towards her mother's small house, opened the door and called out.

"Mom, you home?"

She went in, holding the door for Ryan, and walked into the kitchen where she found a note. A note, Ryan thought, that brings back memories.

_Sorry Theresa, I was called in to take Kathryn's shift at the restaurant. Be home at 11:00. _

_ Love Mom,_

"Well Ryan I'll show you your room and you can get unpacked."

For a split second it felt the Cohens never had existed. It had just been a dream and now it was time to wake up. He wasn't a smart kid given a second chance. He was a stupid street kid who got a chick pregnant. The story was old. Ryan exhaled and with it a part of him left. All he knew was he would half to struggle through this...Alone.

**_Please Review this Chapter Now. Thank you for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2 To Sweet to Be Real

A special thank you to HOTTERTHNU, who did an amazing job editing all my chapters. Please review every chapter. Enjoy Chapter 2! 

**Chapter 2 – Too Sweet to Be Real**

"I can take it from here," Ryan said looking at Sandy.

Sandy stood back as Ryan walked towards his mother's house. Ryan went to the door and unlocked it with his key. Opening the door to find the place empty. Ryan drew a sharp intake of breath. Oh God, he thought. Walking over to the counter he saw a note. Picking it up he couldn't believe what he was reading. Sandy walked in and realizing what had happened, spoke.

"Come on lets go."

Ryan's eyes awoke quickly as his dream or nightmare ended. He found himself in a small, jail sized room. The room was dark and the only light that penetrated it was the light of the dimly lit moon outside his windows. Looking over at the clock he saw it was 2:00am. Just ten short hours ago he had left home to come home, left a friend to live a new life. He would call Seth in the morning, see if they could talk. It would be hard but he didn't want to lose his first real friend. Ryan's eyes closed, blocking out the light of moon, as he slowly drifted back into the only place he could be happy right now.

Marissa slowly walked from he bedroom down two flights of stairs to a table lit by candlelight. As she looked down the hall she could see he mother and Caleb eating quietly and making small talk. Taking another step, trying to go unnoticed, to no avail for the castle house echoed at any slight footstep.

"Hello," Julie said pleasantly, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hi mom," Marissa smiling back, "You guys seem to be enjoying yourself."

Julie darted a stare at her new husband. Caleb, clearing his throat, opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes, well your mother has informed me of a little argument that occurred this morning."

Julie's gaze shifted from Caleb to Marissa. "Yes, where you made up a very stupid lie," putting on a half smile as Julie spoke. "I know you were angry, this year hasn't been easy for you, and that explains why you would make up such a bold lie about Caleb forcing you to come live with us."

Marissa smirked, "I wasn't li..." A loud ring came from down the hallway. Julie stood and almost had to start to jog to get the phone.

Caleb stared at Marissa. "We had a deal and in the business I'm in, breaking your deals is as good as killing someone. You know that check hasn't cleared yet. You might want to rethink your actions. And please note that if this ever comes back to bite me in the ass, I can make your life heaven or hell!"

Julie returned to the table after being entranced in her phone conversation. "So what were you two talking about?"

Standing up from the table Marissa said, "Dad was just informing me that I am going to go to hell." Marissa put on a dangerous smile as she walked away from the table. When Marissa was out of sight Julie turned to Caleb.

"Isn't that sweet she called you dad!"

Seth looked at his map only an hour till his first supply stop. He had borrowed some money from the family safe, his parents had no idea that he knew the combination, of course he would pay the money back. Sure he would have to pick up a lot of sailing lesson shifts when he returned, but he needed to get away. He missed the solitude. Nearing the point on the map Seth untied a rope, putting it in his mouth for safekeeping he crawled under the sail, too lazy to go around. He pulled the rope, which shifted the sails.

"Good now we're headed to port." Seth stood pointing at his destination. Seth lay back down on the ship. He looked across the water, then at the birds and then his eyes met the sky...

Ryan's eyes slowly opened and met the blue sky outside the small window. He smiled, not knowing why, he just had a feeling like he should be smiling. Theresa knocked on the door softly.

"Ryan, you up?"

"Yep," Ryan responded. Theresa opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

Ryan sat up from his laying position. "Good." He couldn't tell her about the constant dreams about his life, old life with his first real family. At one time he could tell Theresa. At one time he could tell her anything. She was his best friend. His first love, which was really more like his first partner. Marissa was his first love. It's only been one day, pull yourself together. It will get easier with time, Ryan thought.

"If I remember," Theresa said sitting on Ryan's bed, "You're a pretty good breakfast cook."

Ryan smiled, "Right, toast."

Theresa inched closer to Ryan. Ryan and Theresa's faces slowly began to move closer. Ryan's warm breathe on her face. Their lips touched softly. Ryan moved closer and began to take over the kiss.

"Theresa honey," her mom yelled. "Come have some breakfast."

Their lips separated from each other. Ryan opened his eyes and was almost surprised to see Theresa because through the kiss he had been thinking of another girl... Marissa.

After dinner Julie came into her daughter's room. "Summer's on the phone for you sweetie," she passed the phone to Marissa.

"Summer, hi."

"Cohen's gone."

"Seth went where, Summer?"

"To Tahiti!"

Kirsten looked at her husband in total disbelief.

"Summer, Seth's where?" Kirsten said.

Sandy walked over to the dresser and picked up the note.

_ Dear Dad,_

_ You know that before Ryan came I was planning that trip we talked about? Well, now that Ryan's gone... I borrowed some money from the safe, I promise I'll pay it back. I'll call you in about two days at my first stop at port. Please make sure Summer gets my letter._

_ Love Seth_

Summer stood crying reading her letter. She walked past Sandy and Kirsten and out the front door.

"Well there's nothing we can do Kirsten."

"Yes there is," Kirsten said yelling. "We can call the police or get a search party to go looking for him."

Sandy grabbed his wife in a warm embrace. "You forget that we gave Seth permission last year, before Ryan came along, to go on this trip."

There was a long pause.

"Well Sandy, do we tell him?"

"Who, Ryan?" Sandy said. "No not yet, his life is already complicated enough."

"Summer why would he go to Tahiti?" Marissa said into the phone.

"Because sailing is the only thing that takes away the pain."

"Summer how'd you know that?"

"It was in his note."

Marissa sat down in one of the many chairs in her room. "When's he coming back?"

Summer started to cry as she spoke the words, "I don't know, but in the note...it says...he.. Loves me."

**_It's that time again. Tell me what you think. Please Review this Chapter Now. Thanks again for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3 To Be A Whole Person

Wow!!! Can you feel the character growth in this chapter! Please remember to review this chapter. Hope you like it!****

**Chapter 3 -To Be A Whole Person**

"Want to dance?" Ryan said, as he slowly moved towards his love.

Soft music playing in the background, they walked to the dance floor, hands tightly wrapped around each other. Ryan looked into Marissa's eyes as he put his hand around her slender waist. Bringing her hands to Ryan's shoulders, Marissa begin to cry.

"I just want you to know, I understand why you have to do this."

Ryan smiled softly at her, looking into her loving eyes. How could he ever leave her, the one he loved?

"Thanks," Ryan said, frantically looking for words.

Marissa's tears filled her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks. She drew closer to Ryan, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"But I wish you didn't have to," Marissa sobbed, so close to Ryan.

"Me too." Ryan held his breath, desperately fighting back tears. Marissa smiled softly, pulling her head back to look into Ryan's eyes.

"I love you," Marissa said, crying. Ryan pulled her close to hide the tears flowing down his own face.

Marissa slowly opened her eyes, a dream, so real, too sweet to be real. She sat up in bed, raising her hands to her eyes to find them wet. She had been crying in her sleep. Looking around her oversized room to see her new furniture, a red leather chair, matching a large sofa, a desk, a computer chair and her dresser. She lay back down, not ready for her dream to be over, but she could not fall asleep. So she lay, thinking about him, Ryan, his smile, his heart, and his love. Closing her eyes she could picture the dream, again and again. In her mind she would be safe. She rolled over looking for Ryan, knowing he wouldn't be there. She curled up, grasping her pillow, tears flowing from her eyes like a soft summer rain. Standing up from her bed she walked over to her dresser, glancing at the clock, 6:30 in the morning. She continued to her dresser, when she arrived she reached in, grabbing the clear bottle..........Pulling it up from beneath the clothes.........She unscrewed the top.........and walked to her bathroom.........looking into the mirror.........she saw a human being......... who was ready to grow up.........ready to fight through her problems.........not drown her fears.........but face them.........she raised the bottle to her lips.........smelling the harsh liquor.........Then she smiled.........she was ready to fight.........she poured the liquor down the sink. Now she was ready to face her problems and make everything all right. She sat there for many hours.........looking finally, at a whole person.

Ryan walked on a narrow road, traffic rushing by. He was walking slowly, around his old neighborhood. He walked passed his old house; the house represented everything wrong in the world. He was beaten, thrown out, and left alone. Now three young children played in the front yard, a single mom cooking inside. He smiled at how happy the children seemed to be. The mother's face was young, as he looked at her through the dusty window. The mother, seeing Ryan, called her kids inside. Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. He opened their mailbox and put it in. If only someone would have done something so simple for him when he was this young, maybe things would be different, probably not. That was the reason he had to come here, he didn't want his child to grow up without a father. Like he did.

Seth pulled into one of the many docks, lowering the great sail of his ship; he wrapped the sail up onto the pole and tied it with a string, to keep it from unraveling. To get off the boat Seth jumped, a clanking sound echoed as his feet hit the dock. Then he tied the Summer Breeze to a metal chain.

"You're not going anywhere Summer."

Seth sat down, taking off his shoes and socks and placing his feet in the warm water. He had always dreamed that Summer would be with him on his journey, dreamed about her long before they made love, long before they had kissed, long before she had even known his name. Long before Ryan had given him the courage to talk to her. Before Ryan she didn't even know he had existed. He would sail near his beach dreaming that she was there. She was his invisible friend; he would talk to her and sail with her for hours. Now he really had her, and she wasn't here. Seth looked across the never-ending water at the emptiness in his life.

Ryan closed the mailbox, and began to walk away. He could hear one of the three children run out to the mailbox and open the wooden door. Ryan turned around, still walking away, to see the mother smile excitedly. He turned his head back away and continued to walk. He walked for another hour, entering the rich part of town. Then realized he must go back, back to Theresa's. He turned and began to walk back. The houses turned from rich to poor, and with it Ryan's happiness.

Seth stood up quickly as he saw another boat headed for the docks where the Summer Breeze rested.

"Hey buddy!" A large black haired boy yelled at him. "You're going to have to move your boat."

The boy reminded Seth of Luke before he was shot and his dad's secret became public.

"Why?" Seth yelled back.

The boy's boat rolled up to the dock. He got off and tied his boat to a wooden pole at the end of the dock. "Because every time I come here this is where I park my boat."

Seth walked closer to him so he didn't have to yell. "Well you are just going to have to dock your boat somewhere else this time, I guess."

"You know kid, I'm bigger then you and if I have to I'm willing to force you. So why don't you just make this easy on yourself and unpack your boat and move it?"

"Come on," Seth pleaded, "It took me forever to unpack my boat dude."

The boy just gave a disagreeing look.

Seth turned around and walked closer to his boat. "Ok."

"That's better, you little shit."

Seth turned around and began to walk down the dock to his boat. Then suddenly he stopped and turned around, facing the boy.

"You know," Seth said. "I don't think I'm going to be able to move my boat."

The kid walked over to Seth. "Well I guess I'm going to have to use a little force." The kid rolled up his sleeves preparing to fight.

Seth took a deep breath in. Almost in slow motion Seth made a fist and in perfect form hit the thing that had been holding him back all his life, the people who had been bulling him all his life, had been cutting him down and killing him inside. The kid tried to block, but the punch connected perfectly, hitting him square between the eyes, knocking the boy flat on his back against the wooden dock.

Seth stared at the black haired, buff, water polo playing, little piece of shit he had just punched. "Now I'm I going to have to hit you again," Seth said, surprised at how confident he sounded.

"No, umm I think I should try a new docking location anyway." The black haired boy stood up from the ground of the wooden dock and, almost in a run, untied his boat and sailed away. Seth looked across the never-ending water again, and this time something felt different, something was there, he was whole.

**_Hope you enjoyed…Please Review this Chapter. _**


	4. Chapter 4 Life’s Going Down the Drain

Please Review every chapter. Please tell me of your suggestions for the story. You can leave it in your Reviews or Email me at **coolcolin5hotmail.com** just please title it "Story Ideas" if you email. Thanks look forward to hearing from you.  
  
****

****

****

**Chapter 4 – Life's going down the drain**

Caleb stood in the kitchen of his house that resembled a castle. The house had seven unoccupied bedrooms, six bathrooms, three living rooms, a ballroom, an oversized dining room and three offices. Caleb walked from the kitchen into the connecting dining room, staring at the detailed oak walls. This house truly was his masterpiece. Fit for a king, or in this case, a queen. Julie entered the room smiling.

"Hello honey," Julie's ice queen eyes staring at the fire king's lips. "So," Julie said softly as she drew closer to her husband. "How's work?" Caleb took a deep breath.

"Fine, work's fine." Knowing full well of his boldfaced lie. "It couldn't be going better."

"Well in that case...maybe you could take the afternoon off and we could go to bed early," Julie said, whispering in Caleb's ear.

Caleb softly pushed Julie away. "I'm sorry I can't. I have too much work to do."

Julie face turned from a smile to her ice queen look. "But you said everything was fine."

"I know what I said sweetie," Adding the sweetie in attempt to warm the queens heart. "But, I'll try to get off early and come home."

"That's all I ask." Julie smiled and exited the dining room. Caleb looked around at his perfect house, and his perfect life and the devil prayed to God that he could keep it.

Seth walked down the pier. He had a lot of things to do. Get a hotel room, shower, get dressed, and go eat, call his parents and then call Summer...

"The house is so empty. I lost both my boys in the same day," Kirsten sighed, half teary eyed. "I miss them so much, Sandy."

Sandy and Kirsten sat across from each other at their oversized table for six. Staring at each other trying, their hardest to make conversation.

"Well Seth should be calling us tomorrow," Sandy mentioned reassuringly.

"I know Sandy, but it's not the same. At least I got to say goodbye to Ryan. I miss them."

Sandy stood up from his takeout food and walked over to his gorgeous wife. He smiled and offered a hand to help her up.

"I'm sick of take out, let's use all these expensive kitchen appliances we _had_ to have and make ourselves a real homemade meal."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kirsten said as she grabbed Sandy's soft hand. "Someone has been using my Satin Silk Lotion."

Sandy smiled, "Well I like my hands to be soft for when I need to help my wife up." Sandy pulled her up and they both walked over to the counter and began to attempt to cook.

Ryan walked into the small kitchen at Theresa's mother's house and sat a down at one of the four wood chairs around a white round table. Theresa's mother smiled as Ryan entered.

"So I got you a job interview at the restaurant I work at, if you're interested." Theresa's mother had taken the news well at first, but Ryan and Theresa's mother's rooms were only split by a paper-thin wall and Ryan had heard her crying in the night. Of course he would never mention ever hearing anything. Theresa had coaxed Ryan into telling her that he and Theresa were going to get married after the baby was born. Of course he never meant it and Theresa knew that.

"Yes, I would love to work at the restaurant," Ryan said as Theresa's mom laid a meatloaf in the center of the table. The food was so different here. Not better or worse, just different, maybe it was just the company around the table. Theresa walked in and sat on another chair. Then Theresa's mother sat down.

"Ryan would you like to say grace?" Theresa's mom said looking at Ryan.

Ryan appeared shocked and had obviously shown it because Theresa quickly offered to do so.

"Dear Lord, please bless this foo..." The words trailed off as Ryan's mind began to drift back to the Cohen's dining room. He could see their smiling faces as they talked and ate. Takeout on the table, and interesting conversation spewing from Seth's mouth, everyone happy. No worries, except for the next day's homework or which party they would crash next, which PlayStation2 game to put in. "Amen."

Theresa and her mother began to dish out the food and in his head Ryan prayed that somehow he could be back there, back with his family.

After dinner Ryan helped clean up and then walked over to the phone and dialed the Cohen's number...

"Mom I'm sorry I can't go to the mall with you and Caitlin," Marissa said as she came down one of the two staircases.

"Oh, why not?" Julie groaned.

"I just don't feel like going out today."

"Marissa, it just won't be fun without you," Julie said in an annoyed voice.

"Please mom?" Marissa pleaded as she walked over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Well," Julie said, "Caleb mentioned he is having a very important business client over and he could not be disturbed. But as long as you don't bother them."

"I won't mom."

Julie said good-bye and she and Caitlin walked out the front door and into a white limo.

Marissa smiled as she went up stairs to get her cell phone. She went to her room and looking on her desk didn't see it. She had purposely not gone shopping so that she could have a private conversation with Ryan, with no interruptions. Marissa spent the next hour looking all over the house for her lost cell phone; She had checked every room except one, Caleb's office. As she entered the dark room she heard the doorbell ring, probably Caleb's client. She better be quick. As she looked she heard voices draw closer.

"Lets go in my office and we can talk." Marissa heard Caleb say as he went dangerously close to the door of his office.

Without thinking Marissa darted for the closet, she climbed in and closed it just in time to hear Caleb open his office door.

"Are you sure its okay to talk here, what if your wife or her daughters overhear?"

"They've gone out shopping for the day," Caleb said, reassuring the client. "So what's the scoop on my business?"

"Well," the man's face showed no expression, "Basically soon we will be bankrupt and will both be poor and in jail."

Marissa gasped as she heard the words.

"What was that?" Caleb grunted standing up from his chair.

"I don't know, I think it came from the closet," the man whispered.

Marissa could feel her face turn red with fear as she heard Caleb's footsteps head towards the small closet. Caleb reached down for the handle. He turned and opened the door...

**_If you have suggestions tell me in your Reviews._**

**_(Got to love a cliffhanger!)_**


	5. Chapter 5 Why He Is

_A special thank you to HOTTERTHNU, my beta who did an amazing job editing all my chapters. Please review! Please tell me of your suggestions for the story. You can leave it in your Reviews or E-mail me at coolcolin5hotmail.com, just please title it "Story Ideas" if you email. I look forward to hearing from you. And I know I have a cliffhanger and it will be answered, but not now. The only problem is that this chapter needed to go here or I couldn't include it in the story and I think this is a very important chapter. I'm sure you will agree after you have read it._

**  
**

**Chapter 5 – Why He Is**

Summer ran out the front door of the Cohen house, her fingers firmly wrapped around a white piece of paper. She stepped onto the lush grass on the front lawn and walked a few steps to find a wooden bench. Summer looked up at the bright sky and sat down. Her face was red and tears stumbled over her face, slowly falling to her top lip; she tasted the salty tears and it reminded her of Seth, Seth and his sailing. Summer sat there for an hour reflecting on the last year. She couldn't bring herself to read past the first sentence of Seth's letter. All she had read was… 

_Dear Summer, this is extremely hard to say to you. I need to get away from this place, It's to painful to stay here and sailing is the only thing that takes the pain away_…

After reading that much into the letter she was far too scared to read further. What if she opened the letter and it said…Seth didn't… want... to be with her? What if he came to his senses and realized that he was too good for her? Another tear rolled down her face.   
  
Josh jumped into his yellow rich-kid car. Fumbling with the keys they finally found their way into the car's starter. He turned it and the engine hummed like an angel. He pulled out of the driveway and continued down the street. Driving for a few minutes, he tapped on the brakes, seeing a familiar face…Summer's. He pulled over and put the car into park. Getting out, he locked the door and walked over the Cohen's front lawn to Summer.   
  
"Summer, that you!" Josh called and waited for a response.  
  
"What you're not going to answer me?" Josh spoke angrily and bit his lip when he saw the tears coming from Summer's eyes.   
  
"Are you ok?" Josh said, his voice now soft, as he sat down beside Summer.  
  
"I'm fine." Summer mumbled, trying to shake off her teary eyes.  
  
Josh reached out to touch her face. "I've missed you," he said in his charming voice.  
  
Josh had been her boyfriend for many years. In fact, they started going out in grade six. However, they had broken up in grade 9, the result of going to different high schools. He was Summer's first crush, but not her first true love. He had broken up with him after she refused to have sex with him. She was crushed at the time, but she could then see him for his true colors, he was using her. She had never gotten the looks that Seth gave to her from him and it was what she had been craving for when she got together with Seth. Although she had to admit she did miss Josh's boyish good looks. Josh was tall, dark haired and had the perfect face, and the whitest smile and the body to match.  
  
"I guess I've missed you too," Summer sobbed softly.  
  
Josh reached out for Summer's smooth face. Josh's lips touched hers and she let herself go, allowing Josh to kiss her softly. Memories flooded her head, times when everything in her life was perfect. Before her parents had divorced, before this year and sadly before Seth.

When he had pulled away from Summer's warm body he could see her look change from happy to scared.  
  
"What's wrong?" Josh asked.  
  
Summers turned her shoulder and looked towards the ocean and realized what she had just done. Somewhere Seth was out there and she had betrayed him.   
  
"I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry," She said softly.  
  
"You do," Josh sighed and continued. "Who?"  
  
That was when Summer's brain took over her heart. She and Josh had gone to the same school before high school and Seth was the biggest loser. He would just laugh at her, if she told him she was going out with Seth Cohen. Then, at that point in time, old memories of Seth resurfaced in her mind and she was brought back to that time when Seth was alone. "Summer Roberts you're next," a bright young female teacher called out to the class.  
  
"Nice job Mr. Cohen," Mrs. Fields, the teacher, said as Seth walked back to his desk.  
  
"Ya, nice job Cohen you queer!" Luke called out as the whole class laughed.  
  
"Luke Ward, quiet down," the teacher yelled. "It's your turn Summer."  
  
Summer stood up and walked to the front of her sixth grade class, her hand shaking as she saw all the faces staring back at her. Seth watched her and noticed the slight shake of her hand. She began:  
  
"I Wish I Was a Mermaid," the young Summer started.  
  
Seth opened up his ears and began committing Summer's beautiful poem to memory.  
  
_I wish I was a mermaid,  
And was friends with all the fish,  
A shiny tail,  
And seashells that would drift.  
  
Drift from place to place,  
Upon my very wish,  
I wish I was a mermaid,  
So I could sing and play with all the fish.  
_  
  
The class clapped and Summer smiled nervously and sat down. Josh turned around as Summer sat down.  
  
"Not bad Summer."  
  
"Thanks Josh," Summer said, smiling.   
  
Seth turned towards Summer. "It was amazing Summer."  
  
Summer's eyes turned to disgust as she saw who was talking to her.   
  
"Whatever freak."   
  
Seth's face froze as he took a deep breath.   
  
Josh looked at Seth, "Hey why don't you just shut the hell up and turn around and stop talking or trying you fagot?" Josh yelled, loud enough for the whole class to hear. Seth's classmates all laughed and pointed at Seth.  
  
"What's going on?" The teacher yelled.  
  
"Seth was bugging Summer," Josh blurted out, a smile across his face as he spoke the words.  
  
The teacher walked towards the two boys. "Seth, I'm surprised at you. Both you and Josh will have detention after class today for one hour."  
  
"But…I…didn't do..." Seth attempted to say before the teacher cut him off.  
  
"Would you like to make it longer Mr. Cohen?"  
  
Seth looked confused. "I was just saying I liked Summer's poem."  
  
"Mr. Cohen you have just bought yourself another hour." The class laughed as the teacher spoke. Seth gave up and slumped down in his desk as the bell rang. Josh looked over at Seth.  
  
"You're going to pay for this fag," Josh spoke with anger in his voice.  
  
The class got up and left and Luke and Marissa were the last ones to walk out of the class together. Seth could hear them talking as they left.  
  
"Don't you, like, live next door to him?" Luke said.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not my friend," Marissa said. "Believe me, if I could I'd move just to get away from the freak vibes coming from his house."  
  
Their voices trailed off as they left the classroom.   
  
"Josh, your one hour starts now. And Seth, your first of two also starts now. I want no talking, I need to go inform your parents." With that the teacher left the room.  
  
The two children stared at the wall for some time quietly until Josh started to talk.  
  
"Listen loser, I am so going to get you back for this." Seth just sat there staring at the blackboard.  
  
"What, don't losers talk?"  
  
"I'm not a loser," Seth mumbled just in time for the teacher to come in and hear him talking.  
  
"Seth you're really pushing my patience today. I have informed both your parents." The teacher finished and sat down at her desk to start to correct papers. Time moved slowly and every few minutes the teacher would look at the large clock on the wall. When she looked for almost the thirtieth time in half an hour she stood up.   
  
"Mr. Days you may go."  
  
With that Josh stood up from his desk, gave a dark smile at Seth and as he walked by whispered menacingly.   
  
"Why do you bother coming?"  
  
When Josh left the room, Seth slumped his head down and let the tears quietly flow from his eyes. As he lay he realized he had to take a chance. He wanted to ask Summer to go out with him. Based on her early reaction she wasn't interested, but he had to try.  
  
Seth quietly walked out of the classroom, as the teacher gave the okay. He walked down the empty hallways to his locker. He grabbed the lock and turned it to 15 then 11 and finally 30. The lock opened and he pulled it off and opened his locker. Seth reached in, grabbed his bag and alone walked out of the school.  
  
A black car purred, waiting for him outside. He jumped in.  
  
"Hello son," Sandy said smiling.  
  
"Hi," Seth whimpered.  
  
"It's only detention son, you'll make it through this," Sandy said, remembering his youth.  
  
"I know Dad...Its just one more day down," Seth muttered.  
  
"What are you counting the days down to?" Sandy asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just glad another one's over."  
  
The car drove away from the school towards the sunset.  
  
"I don't think we should punish him at all," Sandy said to Kirsten.  
  
"Sandy, he was given a two hour detention."  
  
"I know, but the kid is depressed enough. If we take away his video games or his sailing privileges, what else does he have?"  
  
"Ok," Kirsten said, agreeing with a slight nod. Kirsten walked over to Sandy.  
  
"I'm worried about him."  
  
Seth lay up in his room lying on his pillow, the lights off, he was practicing what he would say to Summer tomorrow. He lay up until one in the morning trying to gain enough confidence, when sleep took hold and silenced his active mind.  
  
The next morning Seth awoke with half the confidence he had last night. Yet he was determined to go through with it.   
  
The morning went smoothly, if you didn't count everyone laughing at him during the first recess, when Luke held him down and Josh stole his shoes and threw them on the roof.   
After the lunch bell rang. Seth went into the hallway to find Summer talking to her friends. As Seth walked up to her, Summer's friends left her side and began walking away.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Seth pleaded, his voice cracking.  
  
"What?" Summer responded.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I like you and I think you're amazing," Seth boldly said. Summer smiled slightly at the compliment. From behind Seth Luke walked up, and, hearing what Seth had said, laughed.  
  
"Summer you wouldn't really go out with this freak would you?" Luke barked.  
  
Summers smile quickly faded. "No? He's a complete loser."  
  
Seth looked at Summer, brokenhearted.  
  
"See you fag, you never had a chance," Luke said to Seth's face. Summer smiled at Luke.   
  
"Thanks Luke," Summer said thoughtfully, as she stared at Seth like he was a freak of nature and walked away to the other side of the hall, joining her friends. Luke looked back down at the other end of the hallway and yelled.   
  
"Hey Josh, the fag was hitting on your girl," Luke yelled as he pointed at Seth.  
  
Josh's face turned red and he walked to Luke.   
  
"Lets teach it a lesson then," Josh spat the words at Seth.  
  
Josh and Luke both made fists and both punched Seth. He fell to the floor and curled up in a ball using his hands to protect his bleeding face from the kicks of Luke and Josh. Seth lay taking the beating and swore he would _never_ share his feelings or trust anyone again.  
  
A teacher turned the corner to see Seth lying on the floor with Josh and Luke around him. The teacher ran over and, seeing the bleeding boy, turned to Summer.   
  
"Summer Roberts who started this?" the teacher yelled.  
  
Summer looked at Seth, then at Josh and Luke.  
  
"Well, Ms. Roberts?"   
  
Summer turned to the teacher. "It…was...Seth who started it." And out of the corner of her eye she could see Seth allow a single tear to roll down his face.  
  
Summer sat on the wooden bench beside Josh many years later.  
  
"So," Josh said, shaking Summer out of her memory. "Who's the boyfriend?"  
  
Summer glanced away from the water and at Josh. "Seth Cohen."  
  
Josh stood up and laughed. "The loser from school? You're dating that guy? The fag, that we sent to the hospital in grade six? Summer Roberts is dating the elementary school fag," Josh said, laughter in his voice as he stood up from the bench.   
  
Summer stood up to and looked directly into Josh's eyes. She slapped Josh as hard as she could.  
  
"Owww," Josh grunted, feeling the sting from the slap. "What was that for?"  
  
"That was from me for being such an ass!" Summer yelled. "And this, well this is from Seth, the one I love!" Summer pulled back her leg and with its spring loaded she kicked Josh square in the middle of the legs. _Did I just yell that I LOVED Seth Cohen_, Summer thought to herself, as Josh fell onto the grass in extreme pain. The only question was if Seth loved her. That is when she remembered the letter. She opened it and read the bottom of the letter. _Summer this is the hardest thing to say because you might not feel it back…I…love you.   
_  
Summer folded the letter up and, staring back over the ocean, yelled at the top of her lungs, "I love you Seth Cohen!!!" 

**_Please Review this Chapter. Thank you for reading. _**

**_And if you have suggestions e-mail me at coolcolin5hotmail.com_**

**_I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 and keep checking for chapter 6._**

_ Your writer, Colin_


	6. Chapter 6 Cheat, Love and Something Bett...

**_I love hearing suggestions for the story. So PLEASE leave them in your Reviews or Email me at _**_coolcolin5hotmail.com.** Please title it "Story Ideas" if you email. Looking forward to hearing from all of you. Please Note that this chapter is meant as a refresher. **_

**_A special thank you to HOTTERTHNU who again did an amazing job editing this chapter. And you know that cliffhanger I think I've tortured you enough, well maybe not! _**

**Chapter 6 - Cheat, Love and Something Better**

Seth smiled as he turned onto Main Street. The street was perfect, on one side there where restaurants and on the other, shops, everything you needed to survive. The street was full of color and Seth's stomach jumped with excitement. He loved Main Street! He had never gone out alone. He was independent, his own man, yes a man, he thought to himself and smiled. The sun was so bright and it was hard not to let all your worries fly away with the warm breeze, but there was one worry he didn't want to let fly away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Seth said in surprise as he walked smack into a warm body.

"Its okay," the bright beautiful blond sighed. "These things always happen to me."

"I'm really sorry," Seth repeated as he reached out a hand to help the girl up. She smiled and took Seth's hand.

"Thank you," she said with a love-struck grin on her face.

"Uh, no problem," Seth said, pulling her to her feet. She swung up off the ground and into Seth's arms.

"Oh," Seth winced, as her arms slipped around his slim waist.

"Sarah," she whispered into Seth's ear.

"What?"

"My name's Sarah."

"Oh yeah I'm…" Seth said, stunned to find that he had forgotten his own name.

"You're who?" Sarah smiled.

"Seth," he blurted out, more loudly than he meant to.

"Well now that the whole neighborhood knows," she laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." Which was a huge understatement; he hadn't eaten since his last energy bar at 5:30 this morning.

"Good," she smiled brightly. "Then you can buy me lunch to make up for running me over."

"That's fair," Seth said, staring at Sarah. She was breathtaking, to say the least. Perfect in every way.

"Well are you just going to stare or take my hand and go to lunch?"

Seth took her hand and they walked into a small but busy restaurant and sat down, the hubbub of the restaurant buzzing around them.

"So, are you single, Seth?" Sarah asked with a halfhearted smile.

Seth looked at her and spoke, "Umm."

"Can I take your order sir?" the waiter called, preparing to take their orders.

"I don't know yet," Seth answered.

"I know what he wants," Sarah spoke, "He wants me to order for him. We'll have two house specials and a milkshake, two straws. The waiter eyed them both, then nodded and left.

"You're not a hooker, are you?" Seth blurted out, not thinking about the words he had just said. _Damn_, he thought to himself, _you just wrecked this whole thing. _

At first she appeared shocked, then laughed. "Bad experience, Seth?"

Seth remembered Vegas all too well. "It's not what you're thinking, but yeah, bad experience."

"Well what am I thinking?" she said flirtingly.

Seth, unable to catch on, said, "I don't know…that I'm some loser who bumped into you on the street."

"Way off," she laughed.

Jimmy awoke in his queen-sized bed and reached over to find no one there. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself alone in his room. He slipped on his boxers and walked into the hallway. As he reached the bathroom he heard the sound of water running. He reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door. Walking in he smiled, seeing who was under the slow falling water.

"Hi Jimmy," she said as a smile grew wide on her face.

"Morning, Hailey," Jimmy said.

"Are you going to join me?" Hailey spoke softly.

Jimmy nodded and opened the glass shower door.

A pot began to boil and continued to simmer unattended. The Cohen kitchen lay a mess. The garbage was full with good takeout food, the counters were littered with carrot peels and potato skins. The pot's lid began to shake as the pressure inside began to build, no one in sight.

"So I got you a job interview at the restaurant I work at, if you're interested." Theresa's mother said, smiling at Ryan.

"Yes, I would love to work at the restaurant," Ryan said as Theresa's mom laid a meatloaf in the center of the table. Theresa walked in and sat on another chair. Then Theresa's mother sat down.

"Ryan would you like to say grace?" Theresa's mom said, looking at Ryan.

Ryan appeared shocked and had obviously shown it because Theresa quickly offered to do so.

"Dear Lord, please bless this foo..." The words trailed off as Ryan's mind began to drift back to the Cohen's dining room. He could see their smiling faces as they talked and ate. Takeout on the table, and interesting conversation spewing from Seth's mouth, everyone happy.

"Amen."

Theresa and her mother began to dish out the food and in his head Ryan prayed that somehow he could be back there, back with his family, but it couldn't happen. There was no way out.

After they were done eating Ryan stood up and cleared the table. Running the warm dishwater, he added soap and washed the dishes as Theresa dried.

"You okay?" Theresa asked softly, putting the last plate into the cupboard.

Ryan gave a faint smile to try to reassure her. It didn't work.

"Is it Seth?"

"I don't know, Theresa."

"Maybe you should give him a call, talk things out."

Ryan unplugged the drain, letting the dirty water slip away.

"I think I will," Ryan spoke.

Ryan walked over to the phone and dialed the Cohen's number.

The pot's lid shock rapidly trying to release the steam inside, then finally the bubbles grew within the pot and rose up along its edges, and the liquid within spilled over onto the oven.

"So this is her," Sarah said. Staring at Seth's…boat.

"This is her alright," Seth whispered, standing very close behind Sarah.

"The Summer Breeze… why that name?" she asked, seemingly interested.

Seth whimpered, "It's the name of my girlfriend." Seth moved back a few steps, so he wasn't pressing against Sarah. As he did this she turned around and looked at Seth.

"I like your boat, it's bigger then my boyfriend's." She moved closer to Seth.

"It is?" Seth's words mumbled because Sarah had moved her lips to his. Seth stood frozen for a moment. Was this right?

"Well are you going to kiss back?" Sarah asked politely.

Summer could never find out. Seth took her in his arms and their lips met for a second time.

"And you thought I was a hooker," Sarah said jokingly, pulling away from Seth and walking to the end of the dock.

Sandy stood up from his takeout food and walked over to his gorgeous wife. He smiled and offered a hand to help her up.

"I'm sick of takeout, let's use all these expensive kitchen appliances we _had_ to have and make ourselves a real homemade meal."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kirsten asked as she grabbed Sandy's hand.

Sandy pulled her up and they both walked over to the counter.

"I'll peel the carrots and you do the potatoes," Sandy whispered into his glowing wife's ear.

Kirsten walked over to a drawer and slid it open.

"I like carrots better," Kirsten said and took out the carrot peeler. Sandy sighed, knowing he was on potato duty.

After the carrots and potatoes were ready Sandy pulled out some pasta. He emptied into a pot, added water and set it on the oven on low heat. Kirsten walked over and Sandy did the patented yawn move.

"I've still got it," Sandy said as he put his arm around her.

"You sure do." Kirsten turned and slowly kissed Sandy.

They fumbled around the kitchen, knocking carrot and potato peels everywhere. The two moved, lips attached, into the living room, falling on the couch in a deep embraced. They started making out, then Kirsten pulled away.

"I'm going upstairs and after you turn the stove off, you better be there too," Kirsten pleaded as she kissed Sandy one last time and in a slow sexy walk exited the room.

Sandy sat there for minute, giving Kirsten time to get ready. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. _There was something I was supposed to do in here_, Sandy thought to himself. Oh well, it would have to wait. Sandy looked out over his backyard and saw the empty pool house. Then shaking himself out of the moment walked up the stairs past Seth's room and almost had another one. He took deep breath, shook his head, and opened his bedroom door.

The pot's lid shook rapidly trying to release the steam inside. Then finally the bubbles grew within the pot and rose up along its edges and the liquid within spilled over onto the oven.

"The phone's ringing," Kirsten said to Sandy.

"Just ignore it," he said, lightly tapping kisses along Kirsten's neck.

"What if it's Seth?"

"All right."

Sandy rolled over to the other side of the bed as Kirsten picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kirsten spoke.

"Hey." A voice spoke back.

Just then Sandy froze, the pot! Sandy stood up and ran down the stairs to the oven to see the pot's content spewing over the stove. _Suddenly I'm starting to like takeout food, _he thought to himself as he saw Kirsten walking down the stairs, cordless phone in hand.

"One second," she said into the phone, and covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

"Who is it?" Sandy asked.

"It's Ryan," she answered, an extremely worried look on her face.

"Is everything alright?" Sandy said, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Ryan wants to talk to…Seth."

Caleb slid his key into the lock of the front door of his house. The door opened smoothly and he walked in to see the large grandfather clock. He was just in time, Peter or his client as he had told Julie, was due to arrive anytime now. Caleb took a few steps forward and took off his coat, hanging it in a walk-in closet.

"Anyone home?" Caleb yelled, the sound of his voice unable to penetrate the room where Marissa stood looking for her lost item.

Just then the doorbell rang and Caleb opened the door.

"Peter, good to see you."

"Well it might not be as nice to see me after I tell you the news," Peter exclaimed.

Caleb hung up Peter's coat and then gestured him to follow up the stairs.

"Let's go in my office and we can talk," Caleb said as he came to his office door.

Caleb paused only for a second, thinking he heard a door slam, then opened the office door.

"Are you sure its okay to talk here, what if your wife or her daughters overhear?" Peter said nervously.

"They've gone out shopping for the day," Caleb said, reassuring the client. "So what's the scoop on my business?"

"Well," the man's face showed no expression, "Basically soon we will be bankrupt and will both be poor and in jail."

Caleb froze, hearing a slight gasping sound.

"What was that?" Caleb grunted, standing up from his chair.

"I don't know, I think it came from the closet," the man whispered.

Caleb stood and headed towards the small closet. Caleb reached down for the handle. He turned and opened the door when suddenly Julie swung the office door open yelling.

"The credit card you gave me isn't working Caleb!"

Caleb closed the closet door and walked over to his desk.

"Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to go to the mall and try to buy a cheap seven hundred dollar necklace and not have my credit card work? It was like reliving the whole bad dream I had with Jimmy and you know how I don't like to be reminded of that!"   
  
"Julie, I have a client in here right now," Caleb muttered under his breath. "I must have forgotten to activate it or something, take my wallet and use cash."

Julie froze for a second trying to remember when someone had used that line before. Then, realizing she was staring, Julie took the wallet and stalked out of the room.

Caleb sat back down. "Please continue Peter."

"Well financial reports are indicating that productivity is down…"

Marissa lay in that closet for over two hours absorbing every detail. Listening intently until Peter finally got up and left, Caleb finally opened his desk drawer and pulled out some stashed liquor. Pouring a glass, he drank and took a long, deep, calming breath, stood up, and walked out of his office.

Marissa slowly opened the closet door. She walked over to the entrance of Caleb's office and slid out. Walking only a few steps Caleb turned the corner down the hallway. Seeing him she turned quickly and began to walk the other way.

"Marissa!" Caleb yelled loudly, his words echoing down the hall.

Marissa stopped and turned to find Caleb right behind her.

"I thought you were going shopping with your mother?" Caleb queried.

"Well umm..." Marissa mumbled looking for a lie to cover up where she had actually been, then remembering the credit card thing that save her last time.

"Well the credit card didn't work so I just wanted to come home."

"Yes well I must have forgotten to…"

"Activate it," Marissa said, finishing Caleb's sentence. "Don't worry about it, it happened to my dad once."

Marissa walked past Caleb towards her room.

"One last thing Marissa."

Marissa's mind started racing, he had caught her in a lie…

"I found this in my office." Caleb handed Marissa her cell phone.

"Thanks, I was looking for it," Marissa said, taking the cell phone. She continued walking into her room and closed the door behind her. "But I found something better!"

**_Hows my Story?_**


	7. Chapter 7 Losing a Brother, Gaining a So...

_**Any Suggestions??? Leave them in your Reviews or Email me at **_

_**coolcolin5(At)hotmail.com. Please title it "Story Ideas" if you email. Looking forward to hearing from all of you.** _

****

**Chapter 7 – Losing a Brother, Gaining a Son**

A small restaurant stood out like a beacon of light in a dark neighborhood. The rundown place was a gathering point for the families who could not afford anything else. To Ryan it was the only place he had ever eaten out at as a child. In the small confines of the restaurant Ryan was safe. It was crowded most of the time and if anyone made a scene the whole neighborhood would know. To Ryan it was a place where there were no beatings; a safe haven, time out, a place to be a kid.

Ryan walked through the glass door of the small diner. The place hadn't changed much since he left it, the old cracked wood tables and chairs and of course the checkered floors. Ryan smiled as he walked past an old man who happily smiled and said hello.

"Ryan Atwood, right?" Ryan heard a voice yelling across the diner.

"That's me," Ryan responded.

"The names Rex and I'll be your new boss."

Rex stood a good foot taller then Ryan. He was young, only a little older than Ryan, big boned, but with no fat, just muscle.

You needed to look like a bouncer to work in this place, because of all the characters you got in here. Ryan remembered that one day a robber had come in while they were eating. He'd had a gun and Ryan had nightmares for weeks, of course he was young and that was expected.

"So Kate recommended you for a job as a server. What kind of experience do you have?"

"I worked at the Crab Shack over the summer," Ryan winced, remembering the good times.

"Well that's good enough for me," Rex laughed. "You can start tomorrow."

Ryan smiled, "Thanks."

"What am I supposed to say?" Kirsten whispered into Sandy's ear, her hand covering the mouthpiece of the telephone.

"I don't know, tell him the truth."

Kirsten lifted her hand from the phone. "Seth's not here."

"Oh," Ryan said, disappointed. "Can you have him call me back when he gets home?"

"He won't be back for a while, Ryan." Kirsten looked at Sandy for reassurance.

There was silence over the phone, both sides afraid to speak. Ryan stood frozen in Theresa's kitchen, thinking of what might have happened, what if Seth had run away because of him? They didn't leave on a high note, and if anything happened to Seth he would blame himself.

"Where is he?" Ryan forced the words out of his mouth.

"He's sailing," she said almost breaking out into tears.

Ryan exited the restaurant with a smile on his face. He had a job, just no friends, the smile quickly faded.

"Ryan you there?" Kirsten softly asked into the phone.

There was no answer for a second until Ryan again forced the words from his mouth. "I'm still here."

"I know it's only been a week, but how about you and Theresa come over for supper tomorrow? I'll order take out, I won't cook."

Ryan pulled a chair from the round white table. "I have a job interview tomorrow, but after that I think we can come."

"It will be nice to see you Ryan," Kristen said to the boy who had become her son.

"See you tomorrow Mom." Ryan hung up the phone before realizing what he had just called Kirsten.

"Kirsten, what's wrong?" Sandy said.

Kirsten stood frozen, listening to the hum of the dial tone. Ryan had just called her Mom! She set the cordless phone on the counter and walked over to Sandy. She wrapped her arms around Sandy and in his ear whispered, " I truly have a second son, I miss him, I miss them both."

Thanks, I was looking for it," Marissa said, taking the cell phone. She continued walking into her room and closed the door behind her. "But I found something better!"

Opening her cell phone she dialed Theresa's number.

"Hello?" answered a female voice.

"Is Ryan there?"

"One second."

"Hello." Ryan's voice calmed Marissa.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"How are things with your dad?" Ryan asked.

"They're good," Marissa said, wondering why it felt so weird to talk to Ryan.

"How's the baby?"

"Fine, I think," Ryan responded.

Marissa walked to her bed and sat down, "You wouldn't believe what I just found out!"

Sparkling water shot up the side of the Summer Breeze. The water shot into the air, creating a hazy mist along the deck where Sarah lay.

"Wow Seth, she handles well on the water," she called to Seth, who was positioned at the bow of the boat, securing a rope. "Do you need help Seth?"

"Ya," Seth yelled to her, the waves hitting and shaking the boat roughly. "Have you ever been on one of these before?"

"On my…boyfriend's boat," she yelled to Seth, the waves growing increasingly loud and turbulent.

Seth froze, what the hell was he doing? He already had a girlfriend and he loved her. He just was…lonely. Seth missed Summer so much that he was trying to replace her. This was wrong! He had to let Sarah down easy, and now more then ever he knew he loved Summer. Otherwise he couldn't be the………….

With Seth's attention dwindling only for a moment, a large wave hit the boat knocking him off into the rough ocean water.

Ryan grew excited as he walked back to Theresa's. He would be able to see Sandy and Kirsten, but there would be no Seth. He missed Seth's ramblings, his smile, his friendship, and most of all, his brother.

If it weren't for him they would probably be in the pool house playing video games, or swimming in the pool or partying. But no, he was walking in his neighborhood filled with gangs and drugs, he had gotten Theresa pregnant…maybe, and he had just gotten a job at an old cheap restaurant. When he left this place last time and the Cohens had taken him in, he had promised himself a better life…a life worth living.

Ryan walked onto Theresa's driveway. He walked to the door, hearing the annoying squeaking sound that it always made, and he cringed. Inside, Theresa lay on the couch.

"Ready to go?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'll get my keys."

"Everything needs to be perfect Sandy," Kirsten said, setting the table.

"It is, and will be," Sandy reassured her.

"The food should be here soon," Kirsten said, smiling, calming down slightly.

From the table Kirsten walked over to Sandy. "If there was only a better way Sandy. We could invite them to stay here."

"Ryan's handling it, it's out of our hands."

Falling off the side of the boat Seth took a deep breath before another wave crashed into the submerged boy, his life jacket holding him up.

"Seth!" Sarah called.

"Sarah get the…" Another wave hit Seth, drowning out his words.

"The what?" she yelled anxiously.

"Rope, Sarah…throw the…rope!"

Sarah walked a few steps, stumbling and almost falling in herself. She untied a rope and threw it to Seth. The rope unraveled in the air as it flung towards Seth. The rope pulled taut, just meters from him. He reached out to grab the rope, the waves pulling him further and further away from it.

Adrenaline surging through Seth, he frantically began to swim towards the boat. Yet even with the constant stroke of his arms it seemed to Seth that the boat and rope grew farther and farther away…

"Seth," Sarah called loudly, her words all but lost in the rush of the ocean… "SETH!!!"

**Tell Me You Thoughts…Please Review**

**And if you really love the story add it to you favorites or author alert lists. **

**Note: You must have a account with fanfiction.net, but it's a really good thing…if you log in and a story's on your author alert list, it will tell you if they've updated their story!**

**Look for chapter 8 soon… Once again…Cliffhanger! Ouch! **


	8. Chapter 8 So Real

**_Any Suggestions??? Leave them in your Reviews or Email me at_**

****

**_coolcolin5(At)hotmail.com. Please title it "Story Ideas" if you email. Looking forward to hearing from all of you._**

****

**_This is along chapter so Enjoy._**

****

****

**Chapter 8 – So Real**

Julie walked out to her white limo, Caleb's wallet in hand.  She opened the door and climbed in.

"Mom, there's no time to go back to the mall before my riding lesson," Caitlin said sweetly, obviously taking after her mother.

"You're right honey," she responded, looking at her diamond studded watch.

"Driver," Julie demanded, "Take Caitlin to the stables and stay there until she's done, then take her home."

"Have fun dear." With that Julie kissed her youngest daughter, got out of the limo and closed the door.

The limo drove away as Julie walked into the house.  She sat down on a couch, waiting for Caleb's client to leave.

Nearly two hours later Julie stood up and shook Peter's hand as he left.  After he was gone she immediately started towards Caleb. 

"Thanks, I was looking for it," Marissa said, taking the cell phone. She continued walking into her room and closed the door behind her.

From behind Caleb Julie tapped him on the back.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine, give me five minutes and we can talk."  Caleb turned the corner and headed downstairs.

Julie reached for Marissa's door, curious about what Caleb had been talking to her about, she started to open it when she heard.

 "I miss you."

"They're good," Marissa said.

"How's the baby?" She asked.

It must be Ryan. That filth shouldn't be talking to her daughter!

Marissa walked over to her bed and sat down, "You wouldn't believe what I just found out! I was supposed to be going shopping with my mom, but I wanted some time alone to call you."  Marissa continued as Julie's eyes narrowed, knowing she had been blown off for Ryan.  "So I was looking for my cell phone and I looked everywhere, except in Caleb's office. I went in and started to look when I heard Caleb coming in with one of his clients.  I didn't want him to know I was in there so I jumped in the closet. You still there?" Marissa said, taking a deep breath.

"Ya, I'm still here," Ryan responded.

"And I heard their conversation, his company's going bankrupt!

Both Ryan and Julie drew a sharp intake of air.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ryan asked.

"Ya, my dad just sold his restaurant for like a million dollars.  It's sort of ironic that my mom divorced my dad because he had no money and married Caleb because he had money, and now it's the other way around."

Julie closed the door slowly and walked a few steps before collapsing into a chair, just as Caleb headed up the stairs.

"Is everything alright Julie?" Caleb asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Every part of Julie wanted to kill Caleb. "I'm fine," she lied.

"All right," he said. "I took tomorrow off so we can have the whole day together." Caleb winked as he said the words.

"Gr…eat," Julie said, forcing the words that slaughtered her inside.

Caleb smiled and nodded, "See you later," and with that walked away.

Julie sat in her chair unable to move.

--

Seth stopped swimming, unable to move. 

Finally shaking the shock off he yelled, "Sarah, you're going to have to release the rope and…" A wave crashed into Seth's side. "And…shift...the sails, towards me or somethin…." Spitting the salty water out of his mouth.

Theresa's car pulled out of her driveway, her mom waving goodbye, and she headed for Newport.

"You excited?" Theresa asked.

"Ya, a little," Ryan said, hiding his true excitement.

The drive up was so much better and less depressing.  Seeing all the poor, broken down houses grow to rich mansions.  All he knew was he would soon be going back the other way.

--

"Put down the vacuum, Kirsten," Sandy said, imitating a cop.  "If you keep it up you're going to rip the fibers out of my ugly carpet,"

"I know," Kirsten spoke as she turned the vacuum off." I just want things to be…good for when Ryan comes and you said you loved this carpet."

The doorbell rang and Kirsten and Sandy ran to the door and opened it.

"Ryan, Theresa, always a pleasure." Sandy welcomed them in.

"Hi," Ryan said, giving a nod to Sandy and walking over to Kirsten, wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"Sorry about the Mom thing," he whispered into Kirsten's ear.

"It's quite alright," she said, releasing Ryan, "It's nice to see you…son."

--

Seth began to tear, the boat drifting further away; he was swimming towards the boat as hard as he could.

He panicked, what the hell was happening…Shore was too far away, the water was too rough, he couldn't swim back…The waves were pushing him farther out into the ocean…God he was going to die!

Sarah stood, holding onto the mast of the boat.  She was scared, very scared, she blinked her eyes several times, to make sure it wasn't a dream.  She had to find a way to get to Seth, he was dying and she knew he couldn't swim forever…but she couldn't use the rope, she couldn't jump out and swim to him, could she, was she strong enough? She had to be, she must be. Sarah contemplated her actions only for a second, then tied the rope securely to her foot and made sure her life jacket was fastened tightly…

Seth took a deep breath before another large wave washed over his body, knocking him slightly closer to the boat.  Tired, so tired…keep swimming…must keep swimming. Sarah, seeing the wave hit Seth closer to her, knew it was her only chance; she dived into the rough water, her body aiming for Seth.  Adrenaline shot through both their bodies, time seemed to stop.

The rope pulled tight. There wasn't much slack on the rope, if it wasn't enough Seth was doomed.  Sarah swam towards Seth, the waves pushing her towards him.

Must swim…they both thought to themselves…must swim…need air…can't stop.

One last wave hit Sarah, giving her the momentum to just barely reach Seth's fingertips.  With a jolt forward Seth found his hands in Sarah's.  They both smiled at each other.

"We're not home free yet!" Sarah yelled.

The rope pulled tight, as waves continuously hit The Summer Breeze.  They both knew, that if the rope gave in to the pressure they were doomed. Both lives rested in the strength of a strand of rope.

"Climb over me," she yelled over the sound of the waves.

Seth smiled coldly in the water and reached for Sarah's waist, grabbing it tightly he pulled himself closer, putting more tension on the rope, but pulling him meters closer to the abandoned boat.  With another heave, Seth found his hands around the taut rope.

"Grab on to my waist!" Seth called to Sarah, who was trying to keep her head above water.

"Happy to!" she called back, turning in the water and wrapping her hands around his thin waist.

Seth was exhausted, but he put one hand over the other, summoning all his might…and he pulled them both a fraction closer to the boat…

--

Jimmy looked into the mirror, staring at his handsome self, when from behind him Hailey walked up.

"You look good Jimmy," she said in a sexy voice.

Jimmy turned around to face Hailey. "You look stunning."

The two slowly moved closer, Hailey smiling as their lips met for a short time.  She reached to start undressing him.

"Wait, we can't… later, but not now," Jimmy responded, trying to clarify his actions.

"Well then, we better get your daughter." Hailey put on a 'you-wish-you-could-have-this' look and walked out of the room smiling.

"That's not fair." Jimmy straightened his tie and walked out.

The bright California sun reflected brightly as it hit Jimmy's new car.

"I like the new car Jimmy."

"Thanks.  I like seeing you ride in it."  They both smiled and Hailey laughed.

"You're so corny Jimmy."

--

Marissa said goodbye to her mother and Caleb and walked out of the large house.  As she looked around she realized things looked different when she was happy.  The house truly was a dream house; the question was…how long would they keep it?

Marissa was shaken out of her thoughts, at the sight of a nice looking car pulling up in the driveway.  Jimmy rolled down the window.

"Hop in kiddo."

"New car dad?"

"Like it?" Jimmy asked.

"And new girlfriend," Marissa said, surprised.

"Like it?" Jimmy asked again as a smile grew upon Hailey's face.

"I like seeing you happy," Marissa said, opening the car door and jumping in.

There was silence in the car until Hailey turned around.

"I have an idea," she said as she opened a CD case and put the CD in. 

The music that started spewing from the speakers shocked Marissa.

"_You_ like them," Marissa said, impressed.

"Love them!" Hailey responded.

"Hate them!" Jimmy said with a half smile.

"Well get used to it," Hailey whispered into Jimmy's ear and kissed his cheek.

"Gross!" Marissa spat out.

--

Sandy stood in the bathroom combing his hair.  Kirsten stood in the bedroom looking into a large, gilded mirror, trying to put a gold chain around her neck.

"What time are we meeting Jimmy?" Sandy called.

The words traveled through the closed bathroom door and into Kirsten's ears, where she had given up on the gold chain and was now fine-tuning her makeup.

"9:30," she called back.

"Kirsten are you ready?"

"Why?"

"Because it's 9:35," he said with a laugh.

"Shit," Kirsten said as Sandy walked out of the bathroom.

"Just because Seth and Ryan are gone doesn't mean you can use that kind of language Kirsten.  Now lets hurry the hell up and go."

"I love you Sandy," she said sarcastically.

"And you wonder why Seth is so sarcastic."

--

Sandy and Kirsten walked into the restaurant, twenty minutes late.

"Nice to see some people are early," Sandy said, trying to break the ice.

"Nice to see the _cool _parents are fashionably late," Hailey said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Hailey, I do think I'm cool," Sandy responded, sitting next to Kirsten.

Sandy turned to Marissa, "So, how's life with the devil?"

"Sandy!" Kirsten scolded.

"No Mrs. Cohen its alright," Marissa responded,  "It's better than I thought it would be."

Marissa could see her dad look disappointed.  "But I can't wait to move back in with Dad, if _Mom_ ever lets me."

"I have news," Hailey said, breaking the silence.  "I got a job, or rather Dad gave me one, but that still counts."

"That's great," Jimmy smiled, happy for Hailey. "When do you start?"

She looked at Kirsten, "In a week, as Kirsten's assistant!"

"What about Andrea?" Kirsten spoke, truly shocked.

"Dad fired her or is going to or something."

"I like Andrea," Kirsten whimpered.

"Not as much as Dad likes me," Hailey boasted.  "Besides I heard she overheard something she wasn't supposed to."

Marissa stiffened; she had overheard something she wasn't supposed to, too.  Only thing was, Caleb didn't have the luxury of being able to fire her.

"So Marissa," Sandy spoke, "Ryan's coming over for supper tomorrow and of course you're invited."

Marissa's heart jumped, Ryan was coming home, this day was just getting better and better!

"That would be really grea…Wait, I promised Caleb and Mom that I'd go out for supper with them, but could I come over after?" she pleaded and prayed for a yes.

"Of course," Kirsten replied, putting Marissa's worries to rest.

"May I take your order?" a server asked, walking over to the table.

"You sure can," Sandy spoke. "I'm starving!"

--

With every tug and pull, Seth could feel himself dying a little inside.  He could hardly breathe, needed to rest.

"Seth keep going," Sarah yelled, knowing of Seth's exhaustion and wishing she were strong enough to pull.

With Sarah on his back and Summer in his heart, Seth took a gulp of air and continued. 

Focus on Summer, Summer, Seth thought to himself, Summer give me strength!

--

Summer sat in her room, her face buried in a pillow, crying.  Summer's dad slowly opened the door to her room.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Fine," she mumbled, her face seemingly attached to the pillow.

"Summer, sweetheart, you can tell me anything, you used to tell me everything."

"I know," she said, sitting up and wiping her tears away. "But…"

"But, what?"

Almost under her breath she whispered, "But…I love him, Dad, and you hate him."

"You love him, are you sure?"

"I feel it, and so does he."

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"When Seth's around I am."

"Well as long as he is in love with you and I love you, then we have one thing in common," he said as he hugged his daughter, who had started to tear up again.

"Thanks Dad." This time tears of happiness.

"I think I'm going to try to get to sleep, I haven't slept much lately."

Mr. Roberts smiled as he released his daughter from the hug. "I love you." With that he turned around and walked out of Summer's room.

The sun began to go down and its orange hues rocked Summer to sleep…

_Summer…focus on Summer!_

Summer's eyes shot open as she awoke, from what seamed like a dream. Seth was in trouble!  She got out of bed and went over to her ocean view window.  Looking at the deep blue water she thought, _Seth, I love you, come home_.

--

Seth felt like he was dying, being killed by the relentless waves.  He was close to the boat, but in his mind eternity was closer.  

_Seth, I love you. Come home.  _

"Summer!" Seth said out loud, as he heard the words in his head. They were so close, yet it was impossible…

"What?" Sarah called, from behind Seth.

_I miss you, Summer_! Seth thought, closing his eyes only for a second.  With his newfound strength Seth reached onto The Summer Breeze and firmly grasped the boat's deck.

"Climb up!" Seth yelled.

Sarah climbed onto the deck of the boat and pulled the fatigued Seth onto the deck with her.

"Let's go home," she said.

"Where's home?" Seth asked wearily.

--

Summer's eyes turned away from her window, it must have been just a dream.  She lay back down on her bed, and then drifting off into sleep, She suddenly awoke to hear the words…

_I miss you, Summer!_

"Seth!" she yelled, sitting up in bed. The words felt so real, almost like he was actually saying them.

**_I'd really like to know what you think of this story._**

****

**_(I like long Reviews) LOL            Colin_**


	9. Chapter 9 Hey Summer, It’s Seth

**

******

**_Ideas? Questions? Email me Coolcolin5(AT)Hotmail.com_**

**__**

**Chapter 9 – Hey Summer, It's Seth**

Josh stood outside a large house, its occupants obviously very rich. He reached for the door, froze for a second, afraid of who might open it, and knocked. Some time passed and the door slid open. A handsome older male stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Ya," Josh spoke nervously, "Is Summer home?"

"You must be Josh." Mr. Roberts sighed as Josh nodded, answering his question. "How're the nuts Josh?" Mr. Roberts laughed.

"Ya...they're good... Can I see Summer?"

Mr. Roberts responded quickly. "Sorry, I can't let you in."

"Please," Josh pleaded, "I just want to apologize."

"Well I was given very detailed instructions from my daughter not to let you in."

Josh hung his head in shame and turned around, starting to walk down the steps.

"But…"

Josh turned around quickly, hoping for another chance.

"I'll tell Summer you're here to apologize and maybe, maybe I'll let you in." Mr. Roberts shut the door, and Josh heard him lock it just to make sure he didn't slip in or something.

Josh looked around, once again admiring the oversized house. He walked over to the steps by the door, waiting for it to open.

"Josh what the hell are you doing here, you ass!" Summer yelled, closing the door behind her.

Josh got up from the steps and walked onto the manicured lawn. "Listen I just wanted to say…"

Summer began to yell, interrupting him, "You know what don't!"

"Listen please," Josh said, walking towards Summer and touching her arm lightly.

Summer slapped him, feeling his hands on her arm, "Don't! Ever! Touch me!"

Summer turned around, headed for the house.

"Wait…I'm sure Seth has changed."

"He has!" she yelled.

"I'm sure he has," Josh responded, "He must have if he got you."

She blushed at the slight complement, "Ya, I guess you're right."

"Forgive me." Josh looked directly into Summer's eyes and she could see he was truly sorry.

"Well I did kick you pretty hard." Summer walked back to the steps and sat down. "How are the boys?"

Josh followed Summer's lead and sat down beside her. "What? Oh... they're fine, as long as I never want to have kids," Josh said with a laugh.

"Ya, well I might be doing the world a favor… Kidding!"

"What are you doing now, maybe we could go to the pier and get a Balboa bar or something…" Josh asked, grabbing Summer's hand.

"Ummmmm…" Summer mumbled, moving her hand out of Josh's.

"As friends, of course," Josh clarified, putting his hand back on his own lap.

"Sure, as friends."

Summer got up and walked to her door and yelled.

"Dad, I'm going to the pier with Josh!" Summer yelled loudly into the house.

"You don't have to yell Summer, I'm right here," Mr. Roberts said, opening the door wider so Summer could see him. "I need to go get your step mom from her classes, so I'll be back in a while."

"Bye dad," she said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Summer and Josh walked to the car, as friends. Josh got into the driver's seat, started the car and drove away at the same time as Mr. Roberts.

Inside the Roberts home there was silence only for a moment, and then a loud ringing came from Summer's room.

"Ring…Ring…Ring…" Summer's cell phone screeched, lying on her bed.

The phone rang six times before switching to the answering machine.

_"Hey Summer, it's Seth…" _

--

Seth drew enough strength to stand up, still gasping for air, from his death-defying swim in the rough ocean waters. He grabbed onto the mast of the boat, steadying himself and stumbling to a rope that was holding the sails. Releasing the tight knot, he gave the rope a quick tug and he shifted the sails back to port. The next fifteen minutes were the most enduring time of Seth's young life. In the short time, that felt like days, Seth contemplated what had just happened, had he just heard Summer's voice, was it real…no, it couldn't be.

The Summer Breeze pulled up at 6:52 onto the secondary docks, where Seth had docked his boat before, the boat's hull slightly damaged from the hellish water. From the dark sky, raindrops began to lightly fall. By the time Seth had finished packing up his boat the rain went from slight to furious!

"Let's go," Seth yelled over the rain.

"Where?" Sarah yelled back.

"I think I saw a café across the street from the docks," Seth said, moving closer to Sarah.

"Let's go there," she responded with excitement, "I need a coffee, bad."

The two walked off the docks, across the street and darted into the coffee shop. The small café was packed with sailors, who like him, where driven indoors by the storm.

--

The doorbell rang and Kirsten and Sandy walked to the door and opened it.

"Ryan, Theresa, always a pleasure," Sandy welcomed them in.

"Hi," Ryan said, giving a nod to Sandy and walking over to Kirsten, wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"Sorry about the Mom thing," he whispered into Kirsten's ear.

"It's quite alright," she said, releasing Ryan, "It's nice to see you…son."

The small group of people walked into the kitchen.

"Well I was planning on eating outside, but it looks like it's going to rain," Kirsten whimpered, slightly disappointed.

"The only day where you plan to eat outside it rains," Ryan said sarcastically.

"Well I can see that Seth has been rubbing off on you." Sandy laughed as he patted Ryan on the back.

It was too late for Sandy to catch his words, before he let the meant-to-be joke slip from his mouth. Damn, he thought to himself, seeing both Ryan and Kirsten's faces tighten at the mention of Seth's name.

"The sky's looking pretty black out there, do you think it will rain hard?" Ryan said with concern, looking at Sandy. "Do you think Seth will be alright?"

--

"So where are you staying Seth?" Sarah asked, as they headed to the back of the long line.

"I don't really have a hotel room right now, I'll get one though," Seth said, thinking of Summer.

"Well there are lots of hotels around." Sarah and Seth took a step closer to the front of the line.

"Where are you staying?" Seth asked.

"At the Mermaid Hotel..."

"Awe, the fine nationwide chain of Mermaid Hotels," Seth spoke, remembering the night he and Ryan had stumbled upon Julie and Luke.

"With my boyfriend," Sarah finished.

Seth froze; her boyfriend was here, what was he doing with her?

"My boyfriend and I come here once a year on a sailing trip," she said, mumbling almost incoherently.

"Can I help you sir?" the café worker asked. "Sir, can I help you!"

"Seth," Sarah yelled.

Seth responded, shaken, "What?"

"Order," she demanded.

"Too coffees, one regular and one Decaf, for Miss Demanding over here." Seth joked.

Sarah slapped Seth's arm, "Two regulars."

The two walked over to the only table left in the café, sat down and talked. After some time Seth stood up.

"I'm going to try to call Summer right now."

Seth walked over to a payphone, inserted a quarter and dialed. Seth let the phone ring six times before it switched to the answering machine.

_"Hey Summer, it's Seth... I just wanted to talk, I'll try calling you back after I eat tonight…I miss you." _

Seth hung up and walked back to the table.

"Want to get out of here and get some grub?" Seth asked.

"Sure."

Seth stared at Sarah as they walked out of the café, "So tell me about this boyfriend…"

"Well, his name's Zak…

--

Zak walked a few steps to his right, walking by Sarah and grabbing a rope on his boat, The Sunshine. He sat down, after turning the sails, and placed his arm around Sarah. She smiled as the boat sped closer to port.

"So this weekend will be fun, you'll see," Zak said and tightened his grip around Sarah, trying to reassure her.

"I know," Sarah said dimly.

She knew it wouldn't be fun. Every year the two went on the same trip, parked in the same dock, Zak would disappear with his friends for the first day and on the second she, Zak and his stupid immature friends would make fun of her, then Zak would apologize and they would go back. She had dated him for five years, every year the same, maybe this year would be different, probably not.

"So what are we going to do when we get there," she asked, praying for Zak not to ditch her again this year.

"Well…you know the drill, I'll drop you off and you can go shopping or something."

Sarah sighed, "What time are we going to meet?"

"Well," Zak continued, knowing he was on thin ice, "I got a room at the Mermaid Hotel, so you can check in and we can meet like, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Sarah yelled, "What about tonight."

Zak took his arm off of Sarah, "Look I don't know how late I'm going to be."

"Fine," she grunted angrily, seeing the docks appear a little over mile in fount of them.

"What, so you're mad at me!" Zak yelled back.

Sarah looked at her rich, water-polo-playing, little piece of shit boyfriend. He was hot, rich and had the personality of a dead rat. She calmed herself before speaking.

"No, I'm not mad," she lied. "I'll just go shopping or something and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great," the dead rat smiled. "So where should I drop you off at?"

"The main dock, then you can go park your boat on the secondary docks."

"Anything for my girl," Zak said and Sarah thought to herself, shut the hell up!

The small sailboat pulled up to the main dock and Sarah put a fake smile on her face, hiding the anger beneath. She jumped off, waving good-bye as Zak sailed away.

From there he sailed to the secondary docks to find some wimpy kid and his boat, The Summer Breeze, in his docking space.

"Hey buddy!" Zak yelled at him. "You're going to have to move your boat."

"Why?" A skinny, black curly haired boy, yelled back.

Zak's boat floated up to the dock. He got off and tied his boat to a wooden pole at the end of the dock. "Because every time I come here this is where I park my boat."

The skinny boy walked closer to him, "Well you are just going to have to dock your boat somewhere else this time, I guess."

"You know kid," Zak threatened, "I'm bigger then you and if I have to I'm willing to force you. So why don't you just make this easy on yourself and unpack your boat and move it?"

"Come on," the skinny boy pleaded, "It took me forever to unpack my boat dude."

Zak just gave an uncaring, bored look.

The boy turned around and walked closer to his boat. "Okay."

"That's better, you little shit." Zak said, laughter in his voice.

The boy turned around and began to walk down the dock to The Summer Breeze. Then suddenly he stopped and turned around, facing Zak.

"You know," he said, "I don't think I'm going to be able to move my boat."

Zak walked over to him. "Well I guess I'm going to have to use a little force." He rolled up his sleeves, preparing to fight.

Then, almost in slow motion, the kid made a fist and in perfect form hit Zak, he tried to block, but the punch connected perfectly, hitting him square between the eyes, knocking Zak flat on his back against the wooden dock.

"Now I'm I going to have to hit you again," the boy said confidently.

"No, umm I think I should try a new docking location anyway." Josh stood up from the ground, his head pounding from the hit of both the punch and the hard dock. And, almost in a run, untied his boat.

"Stupid little shit," Zak muttered to himself, "If I ever see him again, I'm going to kill him!"

--

Josh's car rolled to a stop at the pier.

"Shit," Summer said, thinking out loud.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, truly concerned.

"I forgot my cell phone at home," she sobbed, tears beginning to roll down her face.

"I have mine, if you need to make a call." Trying to stop Summer's tears, Josh reached in to his pocket and pulled out his cell, handing it to Summer.

"No, it's just… I'm waiting for a call from Seth and I don't want to miss it," she stopped crying, knowing how stupid this must look to Josh, her crying over leaving her cell phone at home.

"Oh, where is he, I can pick him up and we can hang out or something?"

"Actually," she wondered if she could trust him. He did seem truly sorry. " I really don't know where he is."

"You don't know where he is?" Josh said questioningly, almost starting more tears from Summer's eyes.

"I know where he's going."

"Where?"

"Tahiti. He said he would phone me today."

Josh smiled, "Well let's go back to your house and get that cell phone."

Summer smile and thought see might have judged him a little too early, the Seth thing was just a flash from the past and she now realized he'd really grown up.

--

Sarah walked into a few stores, not really looking, just trying to keep herself busy, blowing off some steam at the store clerks. She walked out of a fruit and vegetable shop and began walking down the narrow sidewalk when she ran smack into a warm body, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the boy said in utter shock.

"Its okay," Sarah sighed. "These things always happen to me."

"I'm really sorry," he repeated as he reached out a hand to help her up. She smiled and took the stranger's hand.

"Thank you," she said with a love-struck grin on her face.

"Uh, no problem," he said, pulling her to her feet. Sarah swung up off the ground and into his arms.

"Oh," he winced, as her arms slipped around his slim waist.

"Sarah," she whispered into his ear.

"What?"

"My name's Sarah."

"Oh yeah I'm…" He trailed off

"You're who?" Sarah smiled. Realizing, that in the shock he must have forgotten his own name.

"Seth," he blurted out, more loudly than he obviously meant to.

Sarah laughed, "Well now that the whole neighborhood knows."

--

Josh's car pulled up on Summer's driveway. Together they exited the car and walked into the house. Summer ran up the stairs to her bedroom, Josh following behind. She reached for her cell phone and saw the blinking message.

"Josh thanks for everything," Summer said sincerely. " I think I just want to be alone right now."

"Are you sure, Summer?"

She shot him an 'I beg you look.'

"I'm going to go now, call me sometime."

"I will, this was nice… seeing you."

Josh turned around and alone walked down the stairs to the door.

Summer pressed a button on her cell phone and braced herself for the message.

"Hey Summer, it's Seth... I just wanted to talk, I'll try calling you back after I eat tonight…I miss you."

Summer mentally kicked herself and tears rolled down her eyes. She stood up, walking to the window, touching the chilled glass, and whispered.

"I miss you Seth…" 

**This is just the beginning... Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10 Something's Always Missing

**_ PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are what are keeping me writing, the longer the better! Here are some questions you can answer in your reviews. What would you like to happen? Favorite part? Best Chapter? A rating out of 1 to 10 _****_( 1 being the WORST writing of fanfiction you have ever read, 10 being the best fanfiction EVER)_**

**_I'm thinking of having a MSN chat with all my fans during a certain time (Don't Know When). Good idea or Bad?? Anyone interested in a two hour online chat?_**

**__**

**Chapter 10 - Something's Always Missing**

"I'm stuffed," Seth said, his stomach bloated from eating more then he ever had in his life. He and Sarah sat across from each other, the leftovers of the expensive food Seth couldn't shove down his throat still on the table, next to freshly cut flowers. "You know my dad always says we shouldn't leave leftovers."  
  
Sarah, knowing full well how much Seth had eaten, said, "Fine, finish it up." Sarah stared at Seth, internally laughing but keeping a straight face, he was close to the breaking point, or blowing-up-from-the-inside-out point.  
  
"Uhmmm...," Seth sighed and sat back down. "You know what, I think I'll get it to go."  
  
In perfect timing a waiter walked by and stopped at their table. "I'll just set this here." The waiter pulled out a black book, containing the bill, and set it down on the table. "Should I wrap this up for you sir?"  
  
"You sure can, my good man," Sarah said jokingly.  
  
The two stood from the table. Seth grabbed the bill and walked to the cash register. He opened the small black book and almost exploded by looking at the three digit number that was printed on the small white paper. I should have 'borrowed' more from mom and dad's safe. Seth reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, when Sarah grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't worry I've got it," Sarah said, pulling out a credit card and handing it to the waiter.  
  
"Thanks." The waiter smiled and handed a take-home box to Seth. "Here's your tuna." The waiter reached for Sarah's card.  
  
"And leave a big tip for yourself." Sarah put the card in his hand. He took it and swiped it through the machine, a wide smile on his face.  
  
"How the hell can you afford that good a meal?" Seth asked with a grin.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." The waiter handed her back her magic card and she and Seth walked out of the De Praha.  
  
--  
  
Marissa, Hailey and Jimmy all sat around a wooden oak table, meters from Jimmy's kitchen. There was no talk, just staring. Jimmy glanced at his watch...5:21. Then a minute later Hailey glanced at the time.  
  
"What time do you have to leave for supper?" Hailey asked Marissa.  
  
"For the twelfth time 5:30!" Marissa growled. She was happy for her dad, liked Hailey, but it was so obvious what would go on after she had left for the night. She stared intensely into Hailey's eyes, truly frustrated at the number of times she had been asked.  
  
"Sorry," Hailey grunted back.  
  
"You know what," Marissa said, "I think I'll wait outside."  
  
Jimmy and Hailey smiled and quickly hid their smiles from Marissa's gaze.  
  
Have fun having sex, Marissa thought to herself as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Then a smile grew upon her face, as she remembered the time Summer had told her about the stop-all-relations-between-Seth-and-Anna plan. She turned around to see the unlikely couple staring at each other.  
  
"You know, you two are so cute together, you look so alike, I mean you like the same things and stuff, you could so be like brother and sister or something." Marrissa turned and exited her old house, a smile on her face, sadness in her heart.  
  
Inside both Hailey and Jimmy, who before were ready to pounce on each other, sat frozen.  
  
"I'm going to go," Hailey spoke grimly.  
  
"Ya, see you later."  
  
--  
  
"Well this isn't my magic card." Sarah returned the card to her pocket. "It's my boyfriends, I stole it from him."  
  
"I'm so proud of you," Seth said, concerned. "Now lets go, I need you to get a hotel room."  
  
"I'm not that easy," Sarah laughed.  
  
"That's not what I meant...Oh joking, funny, I get it."  
  
"Ya kidding..." Sort of, she thought to herself.  
  
The two began walking down the well lit street. The stars shone above and the cool breeze washed over the nearby ocean and into their hair.  
  
"So where do you live?" Seth asked.  
  
"In Newport, in the numbered streets. My parents are about to make a big business deal with some construction company or something."  
  
"Which one?" Seth said, geuinely interested.  
  
"I told you it's not that inportant, other things are more inportant now."  
  
"Is it the Newport Group?"  
  
"Seth...I don't know!" Sarah said, mad at him for deflecting her flirty comment.  
  
"Sorry." Seth's eyes met the ground, a little shocked at Sarah's sudden outburst.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Let's take a shortcut." Sarah grabbed Seth's hand, and before he could protest she pulled him into a dark alley, beside a local bar, and into a deep kiss. The moon reflected off of Sarah's hair as Seth opened his eyes, from this exact angle she really looked like Summer.  
  
"Oh God Summer," he mumbled, pulling away from Sarah, not knowing how long the kiss had lasted.  
  
--  
  
"Beer," Zak yelled to the bartender over the loud music. He nodded and opened the top to a bottle. Zak stood at the bar, waiting for a drink, his friends sitting at a table in the local bar.  
  
Zak grabbed his drink. "Thanks." He walked to his table, four others sitting around him. "Anyone want to go out for a smoke?"  
  
One of his friends nodded and stood up from the table.  
  
"Got a light?" his friend asked once they were outside.  
  
"Ya, here."  
  
'Excuse me," a pretty, young girl asked. "You're blocking the door!"  
  
"Sorry," Zak hissed.  
  
"Come on Zak, lets go in the alley, we're blocking the door."  
  
"Ya, so I've heard," Zak laughed.  
  
He turned the corner of the alley to see a young couple kissing. It was too dark to make out their faces. His friend followed, and, seeing the two in the alley, laughed.  
  
"God, I can see some people can't afford a hotel room."  
  
"Ya I know what you mean dude." Zak said as the couple pulled away, the guy mumbling something under his breath as Zak took a puff of his smoke.  
  
--  
  
"I can't do this," Seth whispered to Sarah.  
  
"I'll never tell anyone."  
  
"I know it's just, I love her."  
  
Sarah fround and then smiled. "You do, you really love her. Wow, I wish my boyfriend loved me as much...Let's go."  
  
Sarah grabbed Seth's hand. He frowned at the intimate contact.  
  
Sarah spoke gently. "We can be friends."  
  
"I'd like that." Seth, feeling more comfortable, wrapped his arm around her. Her hair was still glowing as they passed out of the alley and back into the light of the street.  
  
--  
  
"That's Sarah," Zak's friend said, shocked, as Seth and Sarah passed under a street light.  
  
And that's the skinny kid that punched me, Zak thought to himself, with my girl! Zak's face grew bright red with anger.  
  
"Are you going to go over there?"  
  
Anger ripped through Zak, kill the kid, he thought. He took a deep breath of head-clearing air before speaking.  
  
"No, not yet." Sarah and Seth crossed the street, as Zak and his friend had been talking and walked into the Mermaid Hotel lounge. "We now know where they are, lets go back inside and get the gang, finish my beer, then we'll kick that scrawny kids ass." More like kill him, he thought to himself as he reached in his pocket, making sure he had his knife.  
  
--  
  
"Seth will be fine." Sandy announced loudly, breaking the chilling silence.  
  
Theresa, Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten stood in the living room. Three of the four worried about Seth. Ryan worried about what he had done.  
  
"It's all my fault," Ryan said, sitting down on the warm couch he so fondly remembered.  
  
"No Ryan it's not your fault," Kirsten sat down beside him. "Seth just couldn't deal with you leaving."  
  
"Ya, so it's my fault."  
  
"No, you had to leave and as much as we all didn't want you to go, you did what you knew you had to do. We're all proud of you."  
  
"But If I didn't leave Seth wouldn't have..."  
  
"Seth couldn't handle you leaving, that's his fault, not yours."  
  
Ryan raised his head, realizing he had hidden his eyes with his hands. "I wish I could talk to him, you know, convince him to come home."  
  
"You can," Sandy said. "He's supposed to be calling us tonight.  
  
"And he better," Kirsten warned, as if Seth was in the room.  
  
Ryan brightened a little as Theresa sat down beside him, rubbing his back lightly.  
  
Kirsten and Sandy shot each other a look. Then, with encouragement from Kirsten, Sandy spoke.  
  
"So are you two...together?"  
  
That's when Ryan felt Theresa's arm rubbing his back, back and forth, he stood up quickly.  
  
"Umm, no," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed, "What time is Seth calling?" Ryan said, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
Sandy, obviously catching on quickly, spoke. "Well before you change the subject, Marissa is going to stop by after supper, so if you are together, I think you should tell her."  
  
"We're not," Ryan quickly said.  
  
--  
  
Seth opened the door to the Mermaid Hotel, holding it opened for Sarah.  
  
"Wow this place is so much nicer then the one in Newport."  
  
"Ya I know, it's totally redone, with the best new addition, the bar."  
  
They began to walk over to the bar, when something caught Seth's attention...a pay phone. Seth turned and walked over to the phone, followed by Sarah.  
  
"Listen I might be a while, if you want to sit down or something," Seth said.  
  
"No, thats alright, I'd like to hear how things turn out."  
  
Seth had told Sarah a lot about his life, Ryan, Marissa and Summer.  
  
"If that's alright with you..." Sarah finished.  
  
"No, that's fine."  
  
Seth reached into his pocket, pulling out a quarter, and slipped it into the coin slot and dialed his home number.  
  
--  
  
A loud scream reverberated throughout the Cohen's house.  
  
"My homemade meal has arrived," Kirsten said heading to the door. She opened it to see John.  
  
"Hi Mrs.Cohen," John said as he and Kirsten exchanged money for food.  
  
Kirsten said thanks and goodnight to John, sadly they knew each other on a first name bases.  
  
--  
  
Summer lay on her bed, alone in her room, thinking of Seth again. She had to get out, go for a walk, call Marissa. She stood from her bed and headed down her stairs to the main floor. Her dad was on the phone with a potential client, who most likely wanted a boob job or something.  
  
"I'm going out!"  
  
Her father smiled, being worried about the long moping sessions in her room.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Summer exited the house, her cell phone firmly in hand.  
  
Summer began to walk, eyes focused straight ahead of her, but she couldn't focus, everything reminded her of him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Summer Roberts sat at a kissing booth, beside the school hottie, Brad, giving out kisses for charity.  
  
"There you go," Summer laughed, pulling her lips away from a complete stranger.  
  
The next in line handed Summer ten dollars, when from behind him, Seth emerged.  
  
"Here you go," Seth said as he handed the kid ten dollars, "Full refund, thanks for coming." Then increasing his volume yelled "Show's over guys, thanks for coming though, it's been great having you."  
  
Brad looked angrily at the skinny boy bugging Summer. "This kid bothering you Summer?" He asked.  
  
Summer ripped her angry gaze away from Seth. "No it's okay Brad...Thanks."  
  
"Ya thanks," Seth said sarcastically.  
  
Summers eyes darted over the large crowd, obviously extremely nervous.  
  
"Cohen you're making a scene!"  
  
Seth confidently replied, "I know, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Later!" she grunted angrily.  
  
"Okay," Seth said. He was unwilling to back down, desperate times called for desperate measures. Seth put his hands on the desk and pushed up so he was now standing on the table, high above the crowd.  
  
"Lets talk up here."  
  
"Oh my God," Summer gasped.  
  
"I know you're scared Summer."  
  
"Ya, of you."  
  
"You'll kiss all these other guys, but you won't kiss me! Acknowledge me now or lose me forever.'  
  
"You're dating this emo geek" Brad laughed.  
  
"Yes Brad, She's dating this emo geek." Seth turned to the crowd, "that's right, I'm a big dork and I listen to emo and I'm dating her."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Summer asked, hoping, praying he would stop.  
  
"Because Summer I like you this much and if you don't feel the same way about me then... Someones going to have to give me a hand down, because it's really high up here and I could fall and that would be embarrasing...More embarrassing."  
  
Brad rolled his eyes as awkward silence filled the crowd, Seth was afraid and looking for support held out his hand for Summer.  
  
Summer looked around hesitantly at her reputation going down the drain. Seth moved his hand closer, seeing the dismay, the fear in Summer's eyes.  
  
Then pushing all thoughts out of her mind, friends, reputation, her life, she only saw Seth. Summer smiled as she took Seth's hand and stood beside him, the crowd gasped, Summer Roberts with Seth Cohen?  
  
"I can't believe this," Summer said in amazement.  
  
Seth smiled, "It all ends with a big public make out session."  
  
Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen's lips slowly moved towards each other and when they touched the crowd gasped again.  
  
Summer, pulling away, spoke. "That'll be ten bucks Cohen."  
  
"That's for a worthy cause."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring.  
  
Summer looked down at her phone in her hand, it had to be Seth.  
  
--  
  
"Just give me a minute so I can put this food on plates so we can all pretend I made it."  
  
Kirsten went into the kitchen, followed by Sandy, leaving Theresa and Ryan alone in the living room.  
  
"Did he leave because of me?" Ryan asked, looking for reassurance.  
  
"Yes, but as the Cohens said, it's not your fault, you did the right thing."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yes you did, Seth just couldn't handle it."  
  
"Supper, children," Sandy called, mocking them both.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa," Theresa called back.  
  
When the baby came, Mr.Cohen would be a Grandpa, if it was Ryan's kid and this family still wanted Ryan in their life.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Ya, coming."  
  
Ryan walked into the kitchen, as Kirsten laid a meatloaf in the center of the table. The Cohen's smiling faces, takeout on the table, everything exactly as he remembered it. The only thing that was missing was interesting conversation spewing from Seth's mouth and he missed that most of all. 

**_...The Temperatures Rising..._**

**__**

_If people are interested in the chat thing I will leave the msn chat name I will use in the next chapter I post._

_Thanks for The Reviews_

_Colin_


	11. Chapter 11 Too Late

Chapter 11 – Too Late  
  
Marissa closed the door behind her, leaving the couple inside; she walked down the paved path, outlined with blue and purple flowers and stopped at the corner of the street, waiting for her limo. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the hard cement curb. She was tired, tired of all the stress, the stress of her life; she just needed a break, a trip maybe. All internal musings were abruptly stopped as her mother's white limo drove up before her. The driver exited, walking around the oversized car and opened the door, motioning her to enter. She smiled, climbed in, and was greeted by her mother.  
  
"Hi honey," Julie said.  
  
"Hi mom," she responded.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
What was wrong? Marissa asked herself. Today was supposed to be a good day, she was going to get to see Ryan, and this should be the best thing to happen to her since he left. It felt like so long since they had seen each other, sure they had talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same. And then it hit her, why she was feeling down, she had always known, but it hurt too much to think about. What if Ryan was with Theresa?  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Marissa stated, swallowing her fears.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm fine. Where's Caleb?" She said, desperately wishing that her mother would change the subject.  
  
"We're picking him up at the office."  
  
With that the limo sped away leaving the middle class streets and into the million dollar homes.  
  
--  
  
"You know, you two are so cute together, you look so alike, I mean you like the same things and stuff, you could so be like brother and sister or something." Marissa turned and exited her old house, a smile on her face.  
  
Inside both Hailey and Jimmy, who before were ready to pounce on each other, sat frozen.  
  
"I'm going to go." Hailey spoke grimly.  
  
"Ya, see you later."  
  
Hailey stood and walked towards the door, picking up her light summer coat.  
  
"Wait," Jimmy said as he stood. "Let's go out, get some food."  
  
"Well I am hungry, we can dress up like rich people and act like assholes."  
  
"I think my ex-wife has that covered," Jimmy laughed.  
  
"You've got a date tonight Jimmy, you better go get ready, you look like shit." Hailey returned the laugh.  
  
--  
  
Caleb nervously stepped into his office, glancing at the time, he had five minutes. The short time passed and the two large doors that were the entrance to his office swung open and three men entered.  
  
"Hello Mr. Nichol."  
  
He nodded, as the man spoke. "So what's the news?"  
  
"Everything went according to plan, without a hitch. The defense's primary witness will no longer be testifying."  
  
"Good," Caleb smiled.  
  
"But Mr. Nichol, that will only buy us time. They still have a lot of evidence to uncover, and they will."  
  
Caleb nervously leaned back in his chair. "How much time."  
  
"At least till the end of summer, after that there's no guarantees. You should be safe until fall, and then, as the first leaf hits our Newport ground, all of us must be on a plane out of the country, never to return."  
  
All four men exchanged glances of anger and sadness.  
  
"What about the company?" Caleb asked.  
  
"We have found a buyer, we'll take the money and run. On a more personal note Caleb, have you told you daughter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wife?"  
  
"No, no one has any idea."  
  
"Well you're going to have to tell them sometime. You can't stand up and leave suddenly."  
  
Caleb stood and yelled, "I know that, I have dedicated my whole life to this business, and God damn it I have been making decisions that skyrocketed this company into financial heaven, I think I can make one last decision."  
  
Caleb looked again at the large clock on the wall. "I have dinner plans, keep covering up the tracks, destroy whatever or whomever you have to. Buy me as much time as possible. Buy us as much time as possible.  
  
--  
  
Around the table the four sat in silence, the only sound was the constant chewing of food.  
  
"This is great," Ryan said, in an attempt to break the silence.  
  
"Thanks, I made it myself, and packaged it in containers, drove it down to a place downtown, drove home, called them and told them to drive it back," she said sarcastically.  
  
The whole table froze and stared at Kirsten, at how she had just shut down Ryan.  
  
"So that's where Seth gets it from," Sandy said with a smile.  
  
"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I'm just a little worried about Seth."  
  
"We all are," Ryan said in a forgiving tone.  
  
The chewing sound again echoed in the large kitchen.  
  
Ryan glanced up, meeting Theresa's eyes. Sandy and Kirsten noticed the glance, frowning as they darted their eyes at one another, only for a second, so the two teens wouldn't notice.  
  
"Lets just clear this up," Sandy spoke. "Marissa's coming over tonight, and if you two are together now you should tell her."  
  
"We're..." Ryan started, but Sandy cut him off.  
  
"Well if you are or not doesn't matter, just if you are you should tell her."  
  
Ryan finished with, "Me and Theresa are just friends."  
  
--  
  
Seth reached into his pocket, pulling out a quarter, and slipped it into the coin slot and dialed his home number.  
  
--  
  
The phone began to ring just in time to ward off more awkward silence between the four. Smiles were passed around the table.  
  
"Kirsten, are you going to get it?" Sandy asked, amazed she didn't sprint to the phone, knocking over everything in the kitchen.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think Ryan should."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryan responded uncertainly.  
  
"You get it," Theresa said, encouraging him.  
  
Ryan stood from the table, careful not to knock anything over, and walked to the phone to pick it up.  
  
"Hello," Seth said, trying to determine whose voice was on the other end. "Ryan," he gasped.  
  
"Hey Seth."  
  
"Hey. Are you back living with us... My parents?"  
  
"No," he winced regretfully, "I'm just over here for supper."  
  
"Come over often?" Seth asked, his feelings of anger towards Ryan returning to that first day he had left.  
  
"No, this is the first time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So how's everything going?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Fine, you."  
  
"Good." So much for warding off more awkward silences, he thought to himself.  
  
"So..." Seth said, angry and at a loss for words.  
  
The line was dead quiet for a second, no voices, when Ryan finally spoke.  
  
"I think you should come home."  
  
"No! Hell no!"  
  
"Seth stop this, your parents miss you, just come home and stop acting like this."  
  
"You're giving me orders?" Seth asked dubiously, his tone annoyed and angry.  
  
"Come home Seth."  
  
"Why don't you come home?"  
  
"You know I can't do that Seth," Ryan said, glancing up, seeing three people intensely staring at and listening to him. Ryan walked out of the kitchen and into the living room for more privacy. "Seth your family misses you..."  
  
Seth took a deep breath before slowly moving the phone back to its slot. That was enough bullshit for one day. He hung up.  
  
"...And I miss you," Ryan said, too late for Seth to hear. 


	12. Chapter 12 Old Lives

_Way, sorry about the lateness, WAY! I went away on holiday; the good news  
is I wrote three more chapters, now all I need to do is Type, Type, and Type. And guess what I hate to Type. Oh well the Type continues. I'll be going away for three more weeks this summer so bear with me. I will try to  
post at least ones before I go, so now worries.  
  
As always, Review always. Thanks!_

_I also need a new beta for a month, to edit my chapters before I post. Email me, will talk.  
_  
**Chapter 12 – Old Lives**

"What happened?' Kirsten asked, as she saw Ryan's face when he entered back into the kitchen.  
  
Ryan's eyes looked dead inside, as he pushed them open to see the family before him. From under his breath he muttered, "He...Hung up on me."  
  
The people who stood before him, dropped their jaws, at the hurt in Ryan's eyes. It was if they could feel Ryan's rapid heartbeat.  
  
"Are...you alright?" Theresa asked, breaking the silence and at the same time standing quickly from the table, to be the consoler of Ryan's feelings.  
  
"I Just..." Ryan stuttered at the words converging from his mouth, and stumbled as he attempted to walk closer to the table, in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sure Seth didn't mean it," Sandy said as he searched for a joke to lighten the grim mood, to no avail he walked over to Ryan and rested a hand on his shoulder, in a pitiful attempt at making his sadness disappear.  
  
Ryan looked up at Sandy, his grim eyes darting into him, making Sandy feel his dark pain. Ryan broke the gaze.  
  
"He just doesn't understand."  
  
"He will, maybe it was to soon to talk," Theresa said, Sandy removing his hand from Ryan's back, Theresa replacing it with her hand.  
  
Kirsten stared at the very sad faces, glomming back at her. "Why don't you and Theresa go in the living room and we'll clean up."  
  
Theresa smiled, "How about you and Sandy go in the living room and Ryan and I will clean up."  
  
Kirsten in lightning speed opened her mouth to protest, when Sandy lightly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Why don't we let the kids field this one Kirsten."  
  
Kirsten nodded, disobeying motherly instincts and she and Sandy left the kitchen.  
  
Theresa nodded in appreciation, knowing that Ryan wouldn't vent his emotions to a group, even if that group were only family and friends.  
  
Ryan stood looking out the big glass window, at the waves slowly moving towards the sunny shores.  
  
"I just thought we were better friends then that."  
  
"I know," Theresa said, picking up a plate and handing it to Ryan to be washed. "I know."  
  
--  
  
Caleb briskly walked out of his office doors, His anger being masked with a half ass grin. As he approached the sparkling white limo, the driver exited and hurried to the right side, to open the limo door for Caleb.  
  
"Don't bother," Caleb smirked, his anger slightly being released on the innocent driver.  
  
"Yes Mr. Nickel," He said nervously, rushing back and getting in.  
  
Caleb opened the limo door, seeing his wife's smile quickly fade.  
  
"Did that driver not open the door for you!" Julie spat.  
  
His mouth opened to tell Julie not to worry about it, when Julie pressed the intercom button and began swearing at the driver.  
  
Caleb's open mouth turned to a smile as he stepped into the oversized limo and sat down. Julie's lecture wrapping up, Caleb turned his eyes to Marissa.  
  
"Hello," Caleb said with a smile.  
  
"Hello," She smiled back, secretly laughing at him. People truly get what they deserve. Ironic, she thought, the same thing was happening to her, because she didn't trust the one she loved, Ryan."  
  
"I hope your hungry," Caleb said, breaking off Marissa thoughts.  
  
"Ya, a little."  
  
"Well you should be," Caleb laughed, "Your as thin as a twig."  
  
"Hey people would kill for this figure."  
  
"God," Julie interrupted, "Some people are so rude."  
  
Marissa and Caleb's eyes meet as they both smiled  
  
"I know exactly what you mean mom."  
  
--  
  
"You look stunning Hailey."  
  
She smiled at the complement, "Well you clean up nice too."  
  
"Beats a jumpsuit," Jimmy laughed.  
  
He began walking slowly over to Hailey, a stunned look on his face.  
  
"You are so beautiful."  
  
Jimmy stopped and leaned into Hailey's shimmering eyes. There lips lightly touching.  
  
Jimmy in a hansom tux, his hand moving up and down Hailey's bright, and sexy red dress.  
  
--  
  
"Sorry you had to wait so long, I had a very important meetings with the partners."  
  
"I bet," Marissa and Julie said at the same time, very sarcastically. Was it the meeting about you and how your broke, Julie thought to herself, while you just handed my ex-husband a three million dollar check.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean," Caleb said, anger slipping out ones again.  
  
"Nothing," Julie smiled and leaned in giving her soon to be poor husband a kiss.  
  
--(FLASHBACK)--  
  
A young Jimmy Cooper stood in horror at the spectacle-taking place before his eyes.  
  
Kirsten stood, her eyes glowing, while Sandy sat on one knee, a ring box in his hand.  
  
Jimmy swallowed hard, as his eyes shot towards a just as surprised Caleb Nickel, who before had been enjoying a stiff drink at the bar, was now standing in overwhelming anger.  
  
He and Kirsten had so much history, History that they could never speak of.  
  
"Kirsten Nickel...Will you marry me."  
  
Jimmy and Caleb simultaneously held their breath.  
  
"Yes," Kirsten cried in happiness.  
  
Sandy stood and embraced Kirsten in a hug. Jimmy's eyes met Kirsten's as Sandy pulled away. In his eyes Kirsten saw heart break. Along time ago she had made a mistake, a mistake with Jimmy...that know one could ever know.  
  
From across the room Jimmy turned, quickly walking out of the bar.  
  
Sandy looked over at Jimmy, as he walked through the door. Then back at Kirsten, to see her frown.  
  
"Go." Sandy said softly, "Save your friendship."  
  
Kirsten smiled," I knew there was a reason why a married you," She winked.  
  
She walked towards the door, when she was met by her father. "I would have never given you that job if I knew you were going to do something as stupid as this."  
  
Kirsten's eyes narrowed, "You're drunk dad, go home."  
  
"No, don't tell me what to do. Your mother would never have approved of this bullshit!"  
  
"Mom would have approve and supported me!" Kirsten yelled back at her father, drawing the attention of the large crowd. "You have know idea what you're talking about, you're just a lonely, sorry, old man!"  
  
Caleb stared, anger building, when he turned and headed back to the bar, muttering, "You're throwing away the life I gave you."  
  
Kirsten turned, almost in tears, to find Sandy by her side. She once again wrapped her arms around Sandy and slowly moved there way towards the exit.  
  
Jimmy stood by the car, staring up at the dim stars covered by cloud. How could life go on? His only love, they had such history.  
  
"Get off of me!" A loud female voice yelled.  
  
"Help!"  
  
Jimmy swung around to see a couple, two vehicles over, struggling in a car.  
  
"Help!" The woman screamed.  
  
Jimmy ran to the car, to see a man and a woman struggling inside, the woman trying to brake free. Jimmy ran to the driver's side door and opening it, pulled the man attacking the woman out of the car.  
  
"What the hell are you doing dude!" The woman in the car crying, he recognized her as a bartender from inside, a very attractive bartender from inside.  
  
"Are you alright," Jimmy asked, panting from the physical strength required to pull the large man out of the car.  
  
"He...He...Tried to..." She broke back into tears.  
  
"Look bud, why don't you go back inside the bar and buy yourself a drink and leave me and this slut alone," throwing a few dollar bills on the ground. "Now get the hell out of my way."  
  
The man pushed Jimmy and tried to get back into the car, when his face met Jimmy's fist. Making the large man swing around and hit the side of the car square in the head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
The crying woman opened the door and ran over to Jimmy.  
  
"Thank you so much," She said as she wiped her tears.  
  
"I'm Jimmy."  
  
"Thank-you Jimmy," The beautiful girl said, with a thankful smile.  
  
She turned and began back towards the bar.  
  
"Wait," Jimmy called, "What's your name."  
  
"Julie," She said with a smile and a wink. 

**_Please Review! Thanks!_**


	13. Chapter 13 Nothin’ A Drink Can’t Cure

****

_Hello, I'm debating whether I should keep writing, because I'm not sure how many people are actually reading my story. I have the whole story planned out and this truly is just the beginning. I planned to keep writing until the next season starts and finish it then. (End of October) _

**So if you want me to keep writing please tell me so in a _Review_ or a _Post/Reply_**

****

**Chapter 13 – Nothin' A Drink Can't Cure**

****

The soft kiss from Jimmy's to Hailey's lips slowly became harder, their passion more intense as the kiss became deeper and deeper. There hands running up and down there partners body.  
  
"You are so amazing," Jimmy whispered into Hailey's ear, so soft she almost didn't hear.  
  
"I know," She whispered back, laughing into the kiss.  
  
The kiss lingered in the living room and was broken by Jimmy suddenly lifting Hailey off the ground, both their face smiling with excitement. He carried her a few steps toward the bedroom before setting her down, her feet lightly touching the lush carpet.  
  
"Do we have time," he asked, a serious look on his face.  
  
Hailey smiled as she grabbed Jimmy's tie, pulling him through the bedroom door and lightly pushing him on the bed, then turned, and closed the bedroom door.  
  
--  
  
As Sandy and Kirsten entered the kitchen, which was sparkling clean from Theresa's experience in cleaning. Kirsten looked over at Ryan, who had a dim smile on his face. It was a big improvement from his brooding look he had had when she left the kitchen.  
  
"So Ryan, are you two spending the night?" Kirsten asked, hoping the answer would be yes.  
  
Ryan's smile grew a bit at the invitation.  
  
"I do need to work tomorrow, a shift at 4:00pm, but I think we can, if that's all right with Theresa of course.  
  
"No that's great," Theresa said, "It's not like it would be the first time."  
  
"Well I'll go make up the pool house. Ryan you can bunk with..."  
  
There was silence for moment before Kirsten finished.  
  
"Ryan, you can sleep in Seth's bed."  
  
They stared at Kirsten for a second, wondering if she had finished. Kirsten started to talk, but quickly turned in tears. She missed her boys so much.  
  
"Why don't we go get the pool house ready," Theresa said, trying to brighten the mood.  
  
Kirsten turned, her eyes still lightly watering.  
  
"The sheets are in the..."  
  
"I know," Ryan smiled.  
  
"He did live with us for a while," Sandy laughed, kissing the top of his wife's head.  
  
--  
  
The limo rolled to a stop in front of an obviously very expensive restaurant.  
  
The driver sprinted to the door, making sure to open it for the ice queen, not wanting another long, swearing lecture. He was tempted to swerve into upcoming traffic.  
  
Julie climbed out of her limo first.  
  
"See your job is to open the door and drive, it's not that complicated is it.  
  
The driver bit his tongue, holding back how he felt about Mrs. Nickel.  
  
"No it's not complicated." Should have done the upcoming traffic thing, the driver thought to himself.  
  
Marissa and Caleb's eyes met again, at Julie's confrontation with the driver, laughing inside and feeling sorry for the man. To have Julie Nickel mad at you was not a good thing.  
  
Marissa ran ahead, to the door of the restaurant, opening it for her fast approaching mother.  
  
"Thank you," Caleb said, as he and Julie entered though the open door.  
  
She had to be nice at supper tonight, overly nice, a true proper lady, ass kissing nice, because she hadn't asked if she could ditch the rest of family night and head to the Cohen's to see Ryan. She new she would be going over there no matter what her mother said. Nothing could keep her from seeing Ryan. They had talked on the phone a lot, mostly about her, a common interest as Summer would say. Ryan would just start to open up to her, when Theresa would walk into the room, halting all deep conversation. She had never once asked Ryan about Theresa, way to scared to find out the truth. So she lived in doubt, fear, fear of losing Ryan to Theresa.  
  
"Thank you miss," a lady said, as she and her elderly, rich husband walked through the restaurant door, which Marissa still held opened.  
  
"Ya, no problem," She said, a little shaken, not knowing how long she been standing there, holding the door open for passers by.  
  
--  
  
"Were going to be late," Jimmy called into the bathroom.  
  
"Well, Jimmy should I go to the restaurant naked."  
  
Jimmy smiled, pondering the question.  
  
"Well, no, no better not."  
  
"You can wait for me in the car, I won't be long," Hailey called as she slipped the left shoulder strap of her bright red dress back over her shoulder.  
  
She looked like hell, she thought to herself before reaching for her purse and grabbing her makeup bag.  
  
Jimmy sat in the car, waiting, and waiting. He had been waiting so long he was surprised when Hailey opened the car door.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
""I would hope so," Jimmy laughed and backed out of the driveway.  
  
--  
  
Marissa pulled out a chair and gestured her mother to sit. She did so, and looked at Caleb with worried eyes.  
  
Julie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you being so nice," She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just like it because it bugs you," She said in a joking tone.  
  
Julie began to speak, but was cut off by the waiter.  
  
"What can I get for you?" He asked.  
  
Julie turned her head, "Did you know you just cut me off!"  
  
Poor waiter, Marissa thought to herself, poor, poor waiter.  
  
--  
  
Jimmy's car rolled up to the parking lot of an obviously very expensive restaurant.  
  
Hailey's face turned cold, she hated these rich, expensive, snob places. She had to live with them all her life, the first day she ran away from home she had discovered the goodness of fast food and she would take that over this any day.  
  
"We can hit the food court in the mall after, if you want," Jimmy said, as if reading Hailey's mind.  
  
The two exited the car and headed for the door.  
  
--  
  
Marissa, who would have been the only one to notice Jimmy and Hailey's entrance into the restaurant, sat eating, in deep eternal thought.  
  
Jimmy and Hailey's were seated so Julie's back was at a slight angle towards Hailey an Jimmy was angled so he was look directly at his date, unable to see who was behind them.  
  
"Mom," Marissa spoke, "I'm going to go to the Cohen's after dinner."  
  
"Why," Julie responded, coldly.  
  
"Because I was invited."  
  
"Is that Ryan boy going to be there?"  
  
"Yes," Marissa said strongly.  
  
Julie and Marissa's eyes were now locked, anger spewing from both.  
  
"Then your not going!" Julie yelled, loud enough to draw Hailey's attention from her conversation with Jimmy.  
  
--  
  
"What's wrong Hailey?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just heard the call of a Bitch, gold digger."  
  
"What is Julie here," Jimmy laughed as Hailey leaned in so she could hear the conversation between Julie and who she now new was Marissa.  
  
--  
  
"I am going," Marissa said, sharply back at her mother.  
  
--  
  
You go girl, Hailey thought to her self and smiled.  
  
--  
  
"No your not!" Julie's face cold and angry.  
  
"Mom, I love him."  
  
Julie froze, slightly stunned before shrugging it off.  
  
--  
  
Hailey froze, slightly stunned Marissa was in love!  
  
--  
  
"No your not in love with him," Julie cringed at the words, "He has you confused."  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes. "Mom he's not a hypnotist, he's Ryan and I love him!"  
  
Julie's eyes glanced at Caleb, who was clearly staying out of this.  
  
"You're not going over there!" She yelled, catching the attention of the entire restaurant.  
  
Marissa stood, "Are you going to stop me."  
  
Julie stood angrily and screamed, "Yes, I am!"  
  
"No your not!" Hailey yelled as she stood and flung around meeting Julie face to face.  
  
"Oh, hi honey," Caleb said, with a smile.  
  
"She is going to see Ryan," Hailey said, right in Julie's face.  
  
Julie pushed forward, so Hailey had to backup so Julie wasn't directly in her face. "You're not her mother, stay the hell out of this!"  
  
"Sorry, I don't think so. Do you remember the last time you weren't such a bitch?"  
  
Julie gasped, as the whole restaurant turned, to face the two women fighting. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"A cold hearted bitch, because that's what you are, and if you would open your eyes and look around you would see that that's how people look at you, they don't see you as a friend, you're an enemy! I don't know if you were always like this, who knows, maybe somewhere under the ice queen act, there might be a real loving person!"  
  
Julie stood staring at Hailey, fully aware of the staring eyes. Tears slowly dripped from Julie's eyes. Her hand lifted slightly before slapping Hailey across the face. Hailey stunned.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that ever again! I've gone through hell and I finally found a place where I'm not serving others and people respect me! You've had your life given to you by daddy! You have no idea what I've had to do, to go thorough, to get as far as I have. I grew up in hell and have never stopped working. Just when I think it's safe, it isn't!  
  
Both Caleb and Jimmy shifted in their seats.  
  
"Well I'm sorry your life has been so complicated. Marissa is coming with me, were going to see Ryan!" Hailey turned to Marissa, "Lets go."  
  
Marissa walked a few steps towards the door, as Jimmy handed Hailey the keys.  
  
"Don't you leave," Julie yelled, as they drew closer to the door.  
  
"Watch us!" Hailey said, as she and Marissa left the restaurant.  
  
Julie stood by her table, the large supper crowd staring at her.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at!" she yelled, the people turned their heads away. She briskly walked to the exit and towards her fast approaching white limo.  
  
Caleb and Jimmy stood from their tables, ignoring the quick glances from the crowd.  
  
"Come on Jimmy," Caleb spoke, "I'll buy you a stiff drink, God knows we both need it." 

**Want me to keep writing please tell me so in a _Review_ or a _Post/Reply and tell me if you like it!_**


	14. Chapter 14 Know That I Lov

_WOW, sorry about the wait and the threat of cutting off my story. I have decided to continue with the plan and not stop writing until the next season starts. There are so many things that still need to happen before my story ends! So I am happy to say it wont be for a while!_

_**Remember To Review!!!**_

**Chapter 14 - Know That I Lov...**

The sun sawn through the large windows in the Cohen's, now unoccupied pool house. No one had stepped into this room since the loss of their family member, Ryan. And as ironic as life can be, Ryan was the first to step into the place that had derailed so many lives by his absents.

"The sheets are over in that cupboard, bottom shelf," Ryan said, remembering the happiness that had once reminisced this room. From the first night he had spent here. It felt like yesterday, the party, the fight, the punches to the head, the kicks to his stomach, good times. Seth had said he would always have his back, said it more then once, but he never did. With Oliver, and now this, he was never there for him. But he was still the best friend he had ever had.

Theresa bent down and opened the cupboard, to find the sheets right where Ryan had said they would be. With a smile, she reached in and picked up the softest sheets she had ever felt. Standing up she lobbed the sheets in Ryan's direction.

"It's your bed, you make it."

Ryan laughed as the sheets, Theresa had attempted to throw at him hit the floor still five meters away from him.

"Shut up!" Theresa said, giving a dim smile, "Hey, I'm pregnant."

"You never did have a good arm."

Theresa walked over to the sheets, picking them up from the floor and chucking them at Ryan as hard as she could.

"Just make the bed," Theresa said with a smile.

"I guess I could."

"You always were one easy boy to be whipped."

Ryan cleared his throat, "Boy, try man."

Silence filled the room for a second. This was Theresa's chance to try to get Ryan to open up to her. He would barely speak to her when he came home at night, usually very late, and had to leave early in the mornings. He never stopped working, in fact this was the most relaxed she had ever seen Ryan since...well...he left this perfect world, to go back to his old, gang, drug and gun filled one.

"How's work," Theresa asked, breaking the silence.

"It's fine," he said, shrugging it off immediately.

"You never were one to talk Ryan Atwood."

Ryan flipped the sheets, that rested in his hands, which soared through the air, unraveling themselves and loosely falling into place, awaiting to be tucked in. Ryan on one side, Theresa on the other, they each grabbed one of the top corners and pulled it over the bed.

"So how are things with Marissa?"

"I don't know," Ryan said as he sat on the bed, after they both pulled the sheet over the bottom corners.

Theresa sat down beside him, leaving little space between her and Ryan. She inched closer, her face slowly began to move closer. Ryan's warm breath on her face, Her lips touched softly on Ryan's. Their lips only met for a second, because through the door Sandy emerged, drawing their attention away from what they had just done. Or rather what Theresa had just done to Ryan.

"So much for just friends," Sandy said, no laughter in his voice, just anger.

"Sandy," Ryan cried, as he saw Sandy turn away from the two teens and walk through the pool house doors, a disappointed look on his face.

Suddenly anger filled Ryan. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I...Just."

"I told you no!" Ryan's voice growing louder, "I don't want this, I am in love with someone else, you need to understand!"

Theresa stood as Ryan's voice grew in volume.

Ryan, who stood up at the same time as Theresa, moved his arm up to scratch his head, when he did so Theresa cried.

"Please don't hit me!"

Ryan's anger immediately faded.

"Theresa, I would never hit you, ever, no matter what you did."

She fell onto the bed in a sitting position, embarrassed and in tears and was soon joined by Ryan, who wrapped his arm around her, attempting to comfort.

"Theresa, you need to know that you're safe with me," Ryan continued in a soft voice, "But we can't be together, it just doesn't work...for me. I'll always be there for you and the baby, as a father or as a friend, but never anything more.

"Alright, I get it," Theresa finally giving up on the one she loved. "You better go talk to Sandy."

"I will."

"Are we...Ok?" Theresa said with a truly frightened face.

Ryan spoke again, looking straight into Theresa's eyes. There weren't many times in Ryan's life when he had to reassure someone, so he wasn't well prepared, but quoting words he had once heard from the man he most admired, Sandy, he spoke.

"We'll get through this."

Seth took a deep breath before reaching into his pocket, pulling out his second quarter and slipping it into the coin slot.

He hated what he had just done to Ryan, his only true friend in life, he wished he had handled it differently, he did understand why he had to leave, he just wished so much that... there friendship would have been number one over anything, even Theresa.

"Please dial the number," The phone rang out into Seth's ear.

So he did.

Summer's short walk had really cleared her head, which was a big relief because she couldn't remember the last time she didn't have any worries. With Seth gone all her time was spent on missing him. She new Seth leaving was disguised as a blessing, testing their love, that was a good way of thinking of it, Summer thought, as her phone began to ring. It had to be him, so much for her clear head.

"Hello," She spoke softly into the phone, praying to hear Seth's voice.

"Hi."

"Cohen!" Summer instantly changing her voice from soft, to angry, to excited.

"Angry?' Seth said uncomfortably.

"Yep, It's going to take a big gift to fix this error."

"Well, I'll pick you some flowers.'

"I like the purple ones," Summer laughed, truly content with just hearing Seth's voice.

Zak and his very, very drunk friends walked out of that local bar, wasted out of their minds.

"So Youuuuu gonna kick the shhhit out of that kid dude...who was with your !"

", I'm going to do worse then that," Zak said and flashed his friend the sharp blade of the knife.

"So where are you?"

"At one of my many supply stops."

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know?" Seth said to Summer.

"Come home."

God, she was starting to sound like Ryan, Seth thought to himself.

A tear ran down Summer's cheek. "I miss you."

Seth turned away from the door of the hotel, holding back a tear, If only Ryan had said that too him.

"I'm going to gut the kid," Zak laughed, followed by his drunken friends.

Zak and his small gang stumbled across the street and looked through a window.

"The dumb ass... is on the phone!"

Seth faced away from the door, leaving himself fully exposed to an attack from behind.

"Letttsss do it boysss!" Zak yelled, pulling the knife out of its holster.

"Did you get the note I left for you?" Seth asked, his nerves shaking.

"I did," Summer said with a bright smile.

Seth took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself, "Then...You Know That I Lov..."

Seth froze as he heard a click. Had she hung up? Emptiness filled the receiver.

Seth turned to hang up the phone, and was meet by Zak, who had his finger on the button that had ended his conversation with Summer, a knife resting in his hand.

In slow motion, Sarah began running towards him, seeing the blade in Zak's hand. Seth blinked twice as he saw Zak thrusting the knife towards him.

**Please Remember To Review.**


	15. Chapter 15 Complexity Of Their Lives

_There was a bit of confusion in my last chapter, my fault for switching up two of the characters. Everything is fixed now so its all good, you might want to reread the last chapter._

**ZAK- Sarah's boyfriend, not a very nice guy, treats her like crap. Gets drunk with his friends and ditches his girl. Is after Seth for hitting on Sarah.**

**JOSH – Summers old boyfriend in elementary school. Put Seth in the hospital. Thought it was funny at first that Summer (The cool chick) and Seth (The Loser) are now dating. Summer thought he was a real jerk. He didn't mean to upset her, just had a brain laps (We know we all have them) but apologized and showed he really cares for Summer and is willing to accept Seth. (May have a hidden agenda? Or maybe not?)**

_Hopeful that puts everything straight._

_And now for the main attraction, a very long chapter 9 pages, so **PLEASE keep reviewing and leaving me nice long posts about what you think**, any ideas you have, parts you didn't like or really do like. Enjoy._

**Chapter 15 - Complexity Of Their Lives**

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend, you little bitch!" Zak yelled, his words slurred due to his heavy drinking.

Seth stumbled back, shaken, because Zak was right in his face. It had taken all his courage to call Summer, He was ready to tell her...that he loved her. Not just in writing, like in the note, but in his own words. But now what was she thinking?

--

"Did you get the note," Seth asked, nervously.

"Ya, I did." Summer smiled.

Seth took a deep breath, "Then... you know I lov..."

Summer froze as she heard a click and emptiness fill the phone, which rested on her shoulder.

"Seth," Summer called into the lifeless phone.

"Seth!" She yelled! She knew in her heart that Seth was gone and there was no way she could hear the words she so desperately wanted to hear.

"Seth I love you too," She said sobbing. "Why did you hang up?"

She waited for a voice, but there was none. Finally, she hung up the phone.

"I'm not giving up!"

Summer picked it back up, hearing the dial tone, she pushed zero and waited as the phone rang.

"Operator, how may I help you?"

"You can tell me the last number that dialed my house." Summer paced nervously as the two spoke.

"There will be a charge of..."

"I accept!" Summer interrupted loudly.

"The last number who called you was 545-8576, but it's a pay phone."

"So!" Summer yelled angrily.

"Well you might not be able to phone it back."

Summer's pacing grew faster and faster.

"Listen lady, this is very important. I need to know where he phoned from and how I can get in touch with him!"

"There will be a charge of..."

"I ACCEPT!!!!!!!!!" Summer screamed as loud as she could into the phone.

"Well I know where he is."

Summer's heart skipped a beat, "Where," she asked kindly.

Summer scrambled in her pockets, pulling out a pen and an old clothing reseat, turning it over, she scribbled the city and address.

"How can I get a hold of him?"

"Well you could drive," The operator joked.

Summer dropped the phone, which landed lightly on her bed and ran to the front door, grabbing her father's car keys. Then, running outside, she slammed the door behind her.

"...Or you could just phone the Mermaid Hotel and ask to speak with him. Hello???" The operator said, to one of Summer's stuffed animals, because Summer was already four blocks away, looking for the one she loved.

--

Ryan's anger immediately faded. "Theresa, I would never hit you, ever, no matter what you did."

She fell onto the bed in a sitting position, embarrassed and in tears and was soon joined by Ryan, who wrapped his arm around her, attempting to comfort.

"Theresa, you need to know that you're safe with me," Ryan continued in a soft voice, "But we can't be together, it just doesn't work...for me. I'll always be there for you and the baby, as a father or as a friend, but never anything more.

"Alright, I get it," Theresa finally giving up on the one she loved. "You better go talk to Sandy."

"I will."

"Are we...Ok?" Theresa said with a truly frightened face.

Ryan spoke again, looking straight into Theresa's eyes. There weren't many times in Ryan's life when he had to reassure someone, so he wasn't well prepared, but quoting words he had once heard from the man he most admired, Sandy, he spoke.

"We'll get through this."

Theresa forced a smile for Ryan's sake. "You need to go talk to Sandy, he sounds really angry with you. After your done I'll explain everything to him."

Ryan smiled back at Theresa and stood from the bed. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, as he left, curl up on the bed, a ball of tears and that was something he would need to deal with later. Now was Sandy and Ryan time. He sounded so unforgiving and he couldn't live with damaging Sandy's trust in him.

Walking into the house Ryan saw Sandy sitting at the kitchen table, next to Kirsten. There faces full of sorrow.

As Ryan closed the door behind him, Kirsten was quick to speak first.

"I wish you just would have told us Ryan."

"There was nothing to tell," Ryan yelled defensively.

Sandy's face turn angry as he spoke, "There was..."

"No..." Ryan started but was cut off, by Sandy's now regretful tone.

"I wish you would have told us...and then we may have been able to save you from this."

Ryan's face turned from defensive to confused.

"Save me from what?"

Sandy opened his mouth to talk, gathered his words, and then spoke.

"I wasn't the first one to catch you and Theresa kissing in the pool house...Marissa was."

--

Marissa walked a few steps towards the door, as Jimmy handed Hailey the keys.

"Don't you leave," Julie yelled, as Marissa and Hailey drew closer to the door.

"Watch us!" Hailey said, as she and Marissa left the restaurant.

Hailey and Marissa took a few steps to Jimmy's car in silence.

But when they reached it, Marissa got in and uttered with a smile, "Thank you."

"Well your mom shouldn't be such a bitch!" Hailey said, trying to smile, but was still fuming from the fight.

"I know, but from what I've heard, she did have a tough life before her Newport years."

"I know...," Hailey grunted. "Where would you like to go?"

"Ryan's," Marissa said excitedly, "I mean the Cohen's."

"Well your lucky then, I know where that is. I trashed it once"

"Really?" Marissa smirked with an unbelieving laugh.

"Yep I did," Hailey smiled proudly.

"And Seth didn't tell on you."

"No," Hailey laughed, "I locked him in the pool house...along with Ryan."

"Let me guess, they tried to crash your party, so you locked them up."

Hailey turned a corner, running a red light.

"So are you looking forward to seeing him?"

"Well things have been a little..."

"Awkward," Hailey interrupted.

"A little, ya."

Hailey raised a eyebrow, "What about Theresa?"

"I don't know," Marissa quickly replied, happy to see the Cohen's house appear insight.

"Well here we are," Hailey grunted, pushing the brake, the car coming to a smooth stop.

"Thanks again," Marissa said, truly grateful for what she had done.

"Well I needed to pay my sister a visit anyways. She left some papers at the office and I need her to sign them." Hailey reached in the back, opening her bag and grabbing the building contract.

They exited the car, Hailey delivering the last amount of anger in her body by slamming the car door, Marissa closing hers lightly.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Marissa said as Hailey pulled the Cohen's spare key from under a well-disguised rock, hidden by Seth a long time ago, inserted it into the door and walked in.

"No, I find I get a better reaction just breaking in, whatever works right."

"Right," Marissa said with a grin.

"Hi Kirsten," Hailey said with a friendly voice, causing Kirsten to jump three feet in the air.

"Hailey, you know your welcome anytime, but please, please knock."

"I find it much more funny giving you a heart attack."

Kirsten's voice turned instantly to pleasant at the sight of Marissa.

"Ryan, and Theresa are in the pool house, just go in.

Marissa smiled and left for the pool house.

"Why are you here?" Kirsten's voice turning back, to her angry at Hailey tone.

"Because I love you," Hailey said, bring a smile to Kirsten's face. "Because you forgot to sign the papers, the papers I reminded you to sign 100 times. The papers I put on your desk, waved in front of your face and pretty much shoved up your as..."

"Point taken," Kirsten interrupted, "I'm sorry, I've been busy, worrying about Seth."

"He'll come home soon, he's just blowing of some steam."

"I know," Kirsten sighed.

"Before we forget, sign on the dotted line."

Hailey set the papers on a small decorative table, next to the front entrance. Pulling a pen from her pocket and setting it across the document.

"What was this for again?" Kirsten asked.

"The new development contractors."

"Wait, were not hiring them," Kirsten demanded, getting a jolt of anger as she saw the logo. They were at fault for the whole Model Home fiasco.

"Why?" Hailey groaned.

Kirsten picked up the papers, "Just find some new contractors."

"I tried, they were the only one's who could do it on such short notice."

"Hailey, find some new contractors."

"Fine!"

Startling both sisters, Marissa turned the corner in tears.

"We...need to go," she sobbed.

"What happened?" Kirsten asked.

"Please."

"Ok," Hailey grabbed the papers, and headed out the front door, waving goodbye to Kirsten.

Silently they entered the car.

"Where too?" Hailey said with a faint smile.

"Home."

Hailey looked around uncomfortably, "Moms or Dads?"

"Well since almost all communication is now cut off between me and my mom, because of you," Marissa added, her thankfulness towards Hailey going down the drain.

"Sorry," Hailey said back, in an angry, sarcastic, and apologetic tone. "So Jimmy's, or in your case Dads... "

Marissa cut off Hailey's, Seth like rambling, with a look that could kill a cat...several cats.

"Rambling must run in the family," Marissa said spitefully.

"Bitch obviously runs in yours," Hailey said back, pushing on the gas and running another red light.

--

"Hi Kirsten," Hailey said with a friendly voice, causing Kirsten to jump three feet in the air.

"Hailey, you know your welcome anytime, but please, please knock."

"I find it much more funny giving you a heart attack."

Kirsten's voice turned instantly to pleasant at the sight of Marissa.

"Ryan, and Theresa are in the pool house, just go in.

Marissa smiled and left for the pool house.

She wasn't happy about Theresa's presents at the Cohen house, but she would deal with that if it gave her a chance to see Ryan.

Marissa turned, walking through the kitchen and out the back door.

They had such a nice view of the ocean, she though to hersel....

Marissa froze at the view she saw from in side the pool house.

Ryan and Theresa's lips, softy touching, how could she ever have thought that Ryan loved her, a lifelong, now pregnant, Ryan possibly the father, friend or the troubled girl, from next door.

Marissa turned quickly, unaware she was crying and ran right into Sandy, causing Marissa to fall lightly to the cement.

"I'm so sorry," Sandy said, his eyes glancing up to see Ryan and Theresa's lips separate.

Before Sandy could help her up, she stood quickly and ran towards the house.

Sandy looked around, the back door slamming behind Marissa. He walked over to the pool house, opening the door.

"So much for just friends," Sandy said, no laughter in his voice, just anger.

"Sandy," Ryan cried

He had heard enough. Sandy turned and walked away.

Kirsten turned the corner into the kitchen to see Sandy, like Marissa he slammed the door as he entered.

"Do you know why Marissa was crying?" Kirsten asked, knowing by Sandy's face that he knew.

"Marissa caught Ryan and Theresa kissing. Where is she, with her history there's no telling what she might do?"

"She's with Hailey," Kirsten responded.

"Well that's comforting," Sandy said rolling his eyes.

"It's better then nothing."

"At least she's safe," Sandy said, more calm. He walked over to the counter, grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee. Kirsten and Sandy both sat down at the table, both sighing at the complexity of their lives.

Ryan emerged from the back door, seeing both Sandy and Kirsten sitting at the kitchen table. There faces full of sorrow.

As Ryan closed the door behind him, Kirsten was quick to speak first.

"I wish you just would have told us."

"There was nothing to tell," Ryan said defensively back at Kirsten.

Sandy's face turn angry as he spoke, "There was..."

"No..." Ryan started but was cut off, by Sandy's now regretful tone.

"I wish you would have told us...and then we may have been able to save you from this."

Sandy saw Ryan's face turned from defensive to confused.

"Save me from what?" Ryan asked.

Sandy opened his mouth to talk, gathered his words, and then spoke.

"I wasn't the first one to catch you and Theresa kissing in the pool house...Marissa was."

Ryan's face turned cold and scared.

"What?" He said stunned.

"She saw you two, together, kissing."

Ryan stood still stunned, not knowing what to do.

"Go after her," Sandy said, "She's with Hailey, probably went back to her moms."

"The keys are over on the counter," Kirsten said quietly.

Ryan went over and grabbed the keys. Quickly he walked towards the kitchen exit and turned around.

"Just for the record, Theresa and I aren't together."

Sandy smiled, "Ryan, It doesn't matter, go, find Marissa and a bed will be waiting for you when you come home."

"We love you," Kirsten added.

"I love you too," Ryan said softly, then turned, and headed for the car.


	16. Chapter 16 Right On Time

_Hope you enjoy this, it took like 4 hours, so please review/post and tell me what you think. The more the better and the faster I write._

**Chapter 16 – Right On Time**

Summers eyes flickered over the tenth intersection she had stopped at. Which way to turn, she thought to herself.

"I have absolutely no idea where the hell I'm going!" Summer said out loud, almost as if Seth was in the car with her.

--

Seth cringed at the smell proceeding from Zak's mouth. He was drunk, really drunk. He stumbled closer to Seth, the knife getting even closer then before.

"I said...what the hell... are you doing with my girl! She's mine, I... own her!"

"First of all," Seth said as he began backing up closer and closer to the wall. Zak getting closer and closer to Seth.

"You don't own her!"

Seth for an instant realized he wasn't afraid. A year ago, he would have been shitting his pants, but now he wasn't afraid.

Then Seth saw a small crack open under Zak's left arm, that hand still thrusting towards him, the sharp blade ready to drain Seth's innocent blood.

Seth hit the back wall and knew he had to act. Fearless, he pushed himself forward under Zak's left arm, the knife cutting him slightly. Seth seemingly did not notice the stinging pain. After he was under Zak's arm, he grabbed it and twisted, causing Zak to yell and drop the knife.

--

Ryan fumbled with the keys, as he inserted them into the car's starter. What the hell was he doing kissing Theresa. He new that he didn't love her and he did love Marissa. Theresa may have kissed him, but he didn't exactly pull away.

The car started, Ryan backed the car up until he was on the road and began the short drive to the Nickel Residence.

--

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," Marissa yelled. "You're the Bitch!"

Hailey's eyes narrowed, as she connected the dots. "I'm sorry."

The car pulled up into Jimmy's parking spot.

"Ryan and Theresa are together, aren't they," Hailey spoke, cutting Marissa's ears with her words.

"Yes," she sobbed, her head dropping to the floor.

"I missed him so much and now, the first time I see him, he is kissing Theresa."

Hailey reached over, hugging Marissa. "I promise, everything will work out."

Hailey grabbed the keys, finding the one that would open the house, took it off its ring and gave it to Marissa.

"I'm going to pick up your dad, we'll be home as soon as possible. Are you going to be alright?"

"Marissa forced herself to stop crying and smile, "I'll be fine." She grabbed the key and exited the car.

--

Ryan walked over to the entrance to Julie and Caleb's house. Reaching out, he knocked loudly and waited.

"Marissa I know your upset," Ryan yelled, "Open the door."

With no response, he reached for the door handle, turning it, to find the door unlocked, he opened it and walked through. He blinked a few times as he saw the mess allover the house. The front entrance was completely destroyed, tables overturned, vases broken, coats thrown everywhere. Horrible things crossed through Ryan's mind...

Franticly Ryan followed the destruction and mess throughout the house.

"Marissa," he yelled, never more scared in his life. What had she done to herself or what was someone doing to her? Ryan stopped, as the devastation ended at a closed door. He reached for the door handle, unsure of what he would find behind the doors.

--

Marissa opened the front door, tears flowing franticly from her eyes, blurring her vision.

"I hate you," She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her anger still increasing she stumbled and fell on the floor. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she got up and found her eyes fixated upon her father's liquor cabinet. She needed to numb the pain, make it go away. Standing she walked over, angered to find it locked. She turned, taking a few steps to the kitchen. Opening random drawers, until she came across a large knife. Her eyes twitched as she ran back towards the cabinet, thrusting the knife deep into the wood and running its sharp blade down the cabinet. Dropping the knife, she slammed her shoulder into the wood, splints of thin sharp oak drove deep into her shoulder, she winced at the searing pain. Swinging open the broken cabinet door she pulled out bottle after bottle and slid them down the kitchen table, some crashing to the floor and breaking. After all the bottles were removed, she pulled one open, and lifted it to her lips, tipping it over her head, watching with her stuttering eyes as the bottle became empty, numbing her body and mind.

--

Everyone stood frozen in the hotel lobby as the knife hit the floor. Zak pulled his hand away from Seth's grip.

"You little bitch!"

Zak's friends ran over to Seth, attempting to grab him. Seth delivered a hard punch, right in one of the boy's faces and kicked the other hard in the ribs.

Zak's ears twitched as he heard the loud searing sounds of sirens.

"Stop fooling around you idiots, we got to finish the kid!"

"Wrong." Seth smiled, "It's time for me to finish you!"

A knee in the ribs followed by an uppercut, shocked Zak as he was flung back, hitting the wall hard and falling slowly to the floor.

"Welcome to the OC bitch," Seth said, "This is how things are done where I come from."

The doors to the hotel swung open and cops rushed in, outstretched guns, all pointed at Seth.

"Get on the ground," They yelled.

Seth put his arms on his head, just like he had saw so many times in the movies and fell to his knees.

The rest happened so fast, the slamming to the floor, the cuffs, it seemed so surreal.

--

"Marissa," he yelled, never more scared in his life. What had she done to herself or what was someone doing to her? Ryan stopped, as the devastation ended at a closed door. He reached for the door handle, unsure of what he would find behind it.

As the door steadily swung open, Ryan froze in shock. Julie sat in Caleb's office, a gun resting on the table, her hand less then a foot away.

"Julie," Ryan winced.

"You know Ryan, no one ever understood, no one. You and me are so close to the same person, the same background, and the same dark secrets. The story is the same. Girl from Chino works at bar, is taken in by rich man and doesn't live happily ever after. They slowly die inside, blacken from the inside out, the lies, the secrets, the nothingness."

"Where's Marissa?" Ryan said numbly.

"With you, or suppose to be." Julie stood from the desk chair. "Don't worry Ryan, I have screwed things up too."

Ryan swallowed hard, "Why the gun."

"Don't worry, I would never do anything with it, but it's nice to think about. I bet Marissa went to her fathers, where else does she have to go?"

--

Hailey pushed harder and harder on the gas pedal. She skidded on a right turn as she entered the restaurant parking lot. Stopping at the door, the valet smiling at her.

"Don't bother parking the car, this will only take a second."

"I'm sorry, but you will need to move your..."

Hailey shot a look at the young kid, who turned away frightened.

She walked into the restaurant, no one seamed to notice her as she entered. She looked around for Jimmy.

"Miss," a waiter called to Hailey.

She turned to see the waiter headed towards her.

"Yes," Hailey replied.

"The two gentlemen at the bar left you this note if you came in." The waiter handed it to Hailey, smiled and left.

She opened the note.

_Hailey,_

_Went out with Caleb, he'll get me home._

_Thanks Jimmy_

Hailey grunted and headed back to her car.

--

Summer finally stopped at a gas station and picked up a map, paying for the 25-cent map with her credit card. She was happy to see she would get there sometime in the morning, if she drove all night."

--

The alcohol ran through Marissa's veins like poison, slowly killing her.

"I'vee goot to go seee him," She stuttered out loud to herself. "Tellll himmm that I I lov...himmm."

Walking over to a drawer, she looked around, finding Hailey's car keys.

Then she stumbled to Hailey's car falling several times.

--

Ryan stood as straight as a board. What was he suppose to do, stay with Julie or go to Marissa, both in danger.

"Did you know Caleb's money is all gone," Julie said, causing Ryan to jump. "He is broke, and probably going to jail. And Jimmy is a millionaire again. Everyone always thought I married Jimmy for his money, but they were all wrong, I loved him so much. You know what Ryan."

"What."

"I think I still do," Julie finished.

"Go to Marissa, make things better."

Ryan took a step forward, "I really think you're the one who needs the help."

Julie sat back down and picked up the gun. "Go or I shoot you."

Ryan dropped his morals and backed out of the room, praying he wouldn't hear a gunshot as he left the battered house.

--

A car sped closer and closer to Jimmy's home, the person within the car a complete stranger, but it was that stranger that might have been hit by a drunk driver. That driver, Marissa.

--

Hailey drove as fast as she could back to Jimmy's. She had a very, very bad feeling.

--

Marissa opened the car door, the keys in hand. Bracing herself with the steering wheel, she started the car.

--

The stranger's car grew dangerously closer to the drunken Marissa.

--

Hailey's feeling grew stronger and stronger the closer she got to home. Making her go faster and faster, but it would be too late for her to save Marissa.

--

Marissa pushed down fully on the gas pedal, failing to see the stranger's car passing by. The car jolted forward only a meter before stopping. The stranger's car only honking and swerving slightly to get by. The moment in time slowed, the stranger's car drove by unharmed. Marissa swallowed, wondering what had stopped her from hitting the car and possibly killing her. She turned her head to look at the passenger's seat, where in amazement Ryan sat, the keys wrapped tightly in his hands. Hailey may have been too late, but Ryan was right on time.

_**Tell Me What You Think. Post and Review.**_


	17. Chapter 17 As Well As It Always Does

**_People you must review, huge lack of review last chapter. Your reviews will determine if or not I will finish this story! PLEASE POST / REVIEW!_**

_We are half done this book and I think it's time for a title. Here is a list of possible titles. In your reviews or posts, tell me which one is better, or email me at _

__

_Facing the Darkness_

__

_Searching For Comfort_

__

_There But Never Found_

__

_Fighting Through It_

__

_Complexity Of Their Lives_

__

_Hiding Form Shadows _

_Running From Life_

__

_If you have anymore titles email me._

**Chapter 17 - As Well As It Always Does**

Julie's heart began to beat faster and faster, as she drew closer. Glancing around for only a second, she picked up her pace, almost a run. Deep breath, after deep breath, her heartbeat grew even more intense.

"I got it," Julie said with a smile, as she pulled a dress off a hanger.

"Hey I had the first," a woman said angrily at Julie.

Julie only gave a half smile and reached into her pocket, pulling out Caleb's business.

"Here sew me."

The women only glared back at her, no match for Julie Copper Nickel, she turned around in defeat.

"That's a nice dress," Caleb sighed, six hour shopping with Julie was an experience he would never forget.

Julie held the dress up to her body.

"No, it makes me look fat." She set the dress back on the hanger.

--

Jimmy and Hailey both sipped drinks in the food court, making small talk.

"So where to next," Jimmy asked.

"Home," Hailey grunted, "I hate shopping."

"I sort of like it," Jimmy laughed.

"Hello Hailey," Caleb said, as he came up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hi dad, what are you," Hailey saw Julie come up behind Caleb, "And her, doing here," her voice bitter.

"Shopping," Caleb said steeling Hailey's bitter tone.

"So what's new?" Caleb asked.

Jimmy looked up at Caleb, "We were broken into last night, the apartment."

"Is Marissa alright?" Julie said worried.

"She's fine, Ryan phoned, she stayed with him last night. It seams that Marissa went for a walk and left the door unlock, and when she came back, someone had broken in. It didn't look to bad when I went by."

"Did you call the police?" Caleb asked.

"No, they didn't steel anything except a few bottles of liquor," Hailey said.

"We need to go," Julie said, "I only have three more hours to pick out a dress."

"Hailey," Caleb spoke, ignoring Julie "We still have dinner plans right."

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Caleb," Julie huffed.

He rolled his eyes at Jimmy and turned unhappily.

--

Ryan pulled up in the car, seeing a stumbling Marissa trying to get into Hailey's car. Getting out quickly he ran over, opening the passenger's door and getting in. Marissa started the car. Ryan saw her foot headed for the gas pedal, a car about to pass by on the street. Ryan instinctively pulled out the keys, saving both their lives. Ryan saw Marissa turn, surprised to see him sitting next to her.

"I've messed up Ryan," Marissa whispered as she passed out onto Ryan's shoulder.

"Me too, me too," Ryan whispered back into the sleeping Marissa's ear.

--

The small jail cell was starting to get to Seth. He hated closed, small spaces. Time had never passed so slow in his life.

"Hello," an officer said, "Well your statement matches what witnesses in the hotel have said, so were not pressing any charges."

The jail door swung open and Seth sighed in relief as he walked out of the cramped cell.

--

"I'm going to fix this," Ryan said as he carried Marissa up the stairs and back into the apartment.

Ryan carefully laid her on the sofa, looking around at the damage. Seeing everything a mess. The liquor cabinet destroyed, broken bottles, he had a lot of work to do.

--

"Seth," Sarah said happily. "I'm so sorry. I should have...."

"That's alright," Seth interrupted, "It's all over."

"So where do you want to go?"

"To sleep," Seth said instantly.

"The officer said he could give us a ride back to the hotel."

"Sounds better then walking," Seth said with a simile.

A cop walked over, "You kids want a ride."

"We sure do," Seth said.

Sarah, Seth and officer McFarland all walked out of the small police station and into a police car.

--

"What the hell happened here?" Hailey said shocked as she walked into the apartment, seeing the broken cabinet, broken glass and Marissa passed out on the couch.

Ryan swept the last piece of wood and glass into a dustbin and dumped into the garbage.

"You left her alone," Ryan said angrily. "How could you leave her?"

"How could you have done what you did?" Hailey argued back.

"Regardless," Ryan said intently, "Jimmy and Julie can never know about this."

"Agreed." Hailey said back. "What should we tell him?"

Ryan stumbled around, "Tell him Marissa went for a walk and left the door unlocked."

"Hey Hailey," Jimmy said as he walked through the door, surprising both Hailey and Ryan. "How's it goin."

"Thank God," Haley sighed, "He's drunk."

Ryan gave a puzzled look back at her.

"I'll take him to a hotel," Hailey whispered, "Tell him the story in the morning. You finish cleaning up and take Marissa back with you to my sisters. Don't let her see Marissa like this."

"Alright," Ryan agreed.

"Come on Jimmy we need to go."

"Go where," The drunken Jimmy asked.

"Just come on."

--

"Thanks for the ride," Seth said, as he and Sarah exited the car.

They stood just outside the door at the Mermaid Hotel, which had returned to business as usual.

"Wait here Seth. I'm just going to get a room for myself."

"Alright," Seth said, not trusting himself to share his own room with the beautiful young girl.

Sarah went into the hotel as Seth waited outside.

"Hi, can I get a room."

The manager turned around and looked at her sharply.

"No way in hell. You think you can just come in heat, make half my guest leave and think I'll take you in. Get the hell out of my hotel!"

Sarah turned around angrily.

"And if you see that Seth Cohen kid tell him I want to talk with him!" The manager yelled as she left through the door."

"He wants to talk to me?" Seth asked.

"No, he wants to kick you out. You have your room key right."

"Ya."

"Were going to half to sleep together."

Seth smiled, amused.

Sarah blushed nervously, "Bad choice of words, were going to half to bunk in the same room."

Seth just kept smiling.

"Shut up," Sarah said as she stole Seth's room key. "Let's go or you're sleeping outside."

--

Summers almost fell asleep for a second. She hadn't seen another car for like 25 miles and her eyes were beginning to betray her. Seeing a small café, along the road, she pulled into the empty parking lot. Getting out of the car she tripped, almost falling to the rock ground.

"I need coffee," Summer said, "Lots of it."

After putting a large coffee, one dollar, again on her credit card, she climbed back into the car, pulling out her phone, she pressed her messages.

"You have 21 new messages." The phone rang out.

And all from my dad, Summer thought to herself. Then checking the map for the seventh hundrth time, she pulled out of the dimly lit parking lot, less the six hours away from Seth.

--

The hotel room wasn't a place Seth wanted to live presently.

"Ewwwwwww," Seth heard Sarah say from the bathroom, "You don't want to see the shower."

"Well if you want to go complain to the manager, be my guest," Seth said with a chuckle.

"Are you tired?" Sarah asked, coming out of the bathroom, after showering, only wrapped in a towel.

"Beat," Seth drooled.

Sarah slowly walked over to Seth, letting the towel slide lower and lower down her body.

"You're the nicest guy I've ever met."

Seth froze, more scared now then he was with Zak and the knife.

"And the cutest," Sarah finished.

She stood a foot away from Seth, staring into his eyes. She slowly leaned forward, towards his lips.

Seth turned his head away just as their lips were about to touch.

"I'm sorry," Seth said.

Sarah grabbed the towel from slipping down any further.

"Right, your girlfriend."

Seth took a deep breath and was about to talk when...

"Listen, I understand. I'm just going to get dressed and sleep on the couch."

"I'll sleep on the couch, you have the bed," Seth said strongly.

"Thank you Seth." Sarah politely gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back into the bathroom.

With Sarah tucked safely in the hotel's small bed, Seth flicked the light off and carefully made his to the couch. Laying down he closed his eyes, thinking of Summer, waiting for sleep to end him misery for a short time, until morning.

"Night Seth."

"Goodnight Sarah."

--

The place spotless, except for the broken cabinet, Ryan went over to Marissa and picked her back up, noticing some blood on her shoulder.

Ryan carried her into the bathroom, carefully remover her shirt, seeing the splinters of wood, deep in her shoulder. Carefully Ryan removed each splinter of wood. Pored a disinfectant on the openings and covered them in bandages.

After setting her safely in the passenger's seat, he drove to the Cohen's house, seeing the living room light on, probably Sandy and Kirsten waiting up for him.

He lifted Marissa from the passenger's seat and carried her around back to the pool house. He was surprised not to find Theresa. He lay Marissa on his old bed and covered her with the sheets.

"I'm sorry Marissa."

Ryan stood and closed the pool house door behind him. He went around to the front door and went into the house.

"Ryan," Kirsten said as soon as he entered. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Ryan said softly.

Ryan looked around for Theresa, seeing only Kirsten and Sandy in the living room. As if reading Ryan's mind Sandy spoke.

"Theresa went home, wasn't feeling good. She took a cab and left you the car so you can get home."

"Alright," Ryan said exhausted.

"Did everything work out?" Kirsten asked.

"As well as it always does." Ryan answered, "As well as it always does."

**People you must review, huge lack of review last chapter. Your reviews will determine if or not I will finish this story! PLEASE POST / REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18 Missing The Moment

**_Want More, You Must Review!_**

****

**Chapter 18 – Missing The Moment**

Caleb kissed Julie softly on the cheek. Julie wanted to pull away, it felt like a thousand bees stinging her from the inside every time he touched her, but she held the kiss until Caleb pulled away.

"All right I'm off to dinner with Hailey."

"When will you be home?" Julie asked.

"Around one."

"Why so late?"

"I need to fire her."

"Why?" Julie gasped, astonished that he would fire his own daughter.

"It's work stuff dear," Caleb stumbled out quickly.

The truth was she was getting to close. Just yesterday she caught her in his private, locked files, his keys in her hands. She was to close; if she found out she would wreck everything. The plan was to fire her and slip her a check, tell her to travel again.

"Bye," Julie said as she handed him his coat.

"Oh, I'm going out tonight too," Julie spoke, "...to Kirsten's," she lied.

"Alright," Caleb said, not caring, as he got into the limo, a new driver at the wheel.

--

For the second time is Marissa's young life, she woke on Ryan's bed. The memory of this almost caused her to trip over herself as she stood. Her memory fuzzy and breath that could kill a cat, she walked closer to the pool house door. Once there she looked at the sleeping Ryan, who was lying down on the couch, where Seth was lying last time. She didn't know to be mad or grateful, but she couldn't talk about it now, she needed time to think, to find herself. The pool house door closed quietly, Ryan did not wake.

--

Hailey opened the door for her father as they entered the restaurant.

"So how's work?" Hailey asked.

"Perfectly fine, why do you ask?" Caleb was careful not to stumble over his lying words.

"No reason."

"A table for two today Mr. Nickel," a young woman said softly.

"Yes."

--

"Seth," Sarah spoke softly in his ear.

"Go away mom," he groaned at her

Sarah smiled, knowing she could have some real fun with this.

"But mommy needs to change your diaper."

Seth's eyes shot open.

--

Julie passed along the sidewalks, she had a plan, and the question was if she had the guts to go through with it. In a year Caleb might be in jail, the company bankrupted and her living in a cramped house having to work for the rest of her life. That couldn't happen!

--

The time was almost here. After hours and hours she would get to see Seth, she could feel tears already beginning to swell up.

Summer's father's car pulled up along side the Mermaid Hotel, ready to see him after so long, she missed him so much and until this point had denied herself from having almost any emotion about Seth's leaving. But now the dam of denial was broken and the flood was coming through!"

--

Jimmy sat in his apartment watching TV, a popcorn bowl resting on his lap when the doorbell rang.

Reluctantly he stood and walked to the door, peeking through the eyehole to see Julie standing outside.

Jimmy opened the door with a strange hello.

"Hi," Julie said back.

A silence lingered for a moment before Jimmy spoke.

"Come in, come in."

"Thanks," Julie slipped by the door and into the entranceway.

"What can I help you with?" He asked confused.

"This," She lunged forward towards Jimmy, there lips meeting.

For the first time in a year Jimmy felt like the rest of the world didn't matter. It was like old times. Jimmy opened his eyes confused about what was happening.

"Wait what about Caleb," Jimmy asked.

"He is nothing Jimmy, I miss you."

--

"What," Seth said, still half asleep.

"You said you wanted to be out of here by seven o'clock today, right."

"Ya, why?"

"It's ten thirty."

Seth shot out of bed, and ran into the small bathroom to change out of his super man PJ's.

--

"So why did you want to have dinner?" Hailey asked.

Caleb took a deep breath. "Your fired Hailey."

"What?" She said confused.

"I have caught you snooping around one to many times."

"I have good reason for that!"

"No you don't," Caleb said calmly back.

"I know everything dad, About the DA, the money, everything. Your lucky I didn't go straight to Kirsten!"

--

Kirsten nudged Ryan softly; reluctantly he opened his eyes, but was frightened to see Kirsten in the room, and then relieved to see Marissa was not. He hadn't told the Cohen's the entire truth, they had no idea Marissa is here, or was here.

Ryan stood. "Morning," He said with a fake yawn and checked the bathroom to make sure Marissa wasn't hiding there.

"You alright?" Kirsten asked.

"Fine. I'm good."

"Alright," Kirsten said as she raised an eyebrow, "Well It's ten thirdly, so you will need to eat fast and then get going back to Chino."

"Unless you want to quit your job, leave Theresa and come live with us again." Sandy said as he entered the room.

"I wish," Ryan smiled, "I wish."

--

"I miss you too," Jimmy said, admitting his darkest fears.

Julie moved closer for another, Jimmy meeting her half way. Again for both, everything felt right again.

--

"Listen Hailey," Caleb said as he pulled out his checkbook, "Here, I'm writing a check for you. You can go travel the world for a year or two and when you get back, you can have your job back." Caleb ripped the paper and handed it to her.

In shock she slowly took it, her father had just disowned her. Standing she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. At least she still had Jimmy.

--

Julie smiled as she grabbed Jimmy's arm, pulling him into the bedroom and pushing him on the bed. Then she closed the bedroom door behind her.

--

Summer turned the corner to Seth's room just as Seth opened the door. Summer took a step back, hiding her from Seth's gaze; she wanted this to be a surprise.

Sarah entered the hallway after Seth, Summer felt her heart stop.

"Thanks for a great night Seth," Sarah said as she kissed Seth hard on the cheek.

"Anytime," Seth responded.

"I'll go grab some food and I'll meet you at your boat."

"Sounds good."

--

The drive back to Chino was becoming a religious experience for Ryan. He could feel his hopes, dreams and everything good in life die.

Ryan pulled Theresa's car into the staff parking in the back lot of the restaurant, already three minutes late.

As he walked in his boss yelled.

"Atwood what are you doing here," His voice angry.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No excuses Atwood," His face turned to a smile, "Because you girlfriend came and made a little deal with me, you have the day off with pay."

"What," Ryan said confused.

"I'll have a kiss, server," Marissa said as she swung around on an old barstool.

Ryan finally understood, "Are you sure there expensive."

"This ones on the house," Ryan's boss said with a laugh.

"Thanks boss..." Ryan started.

"Shut up Atwood and kiss her."

Ryan made his way across the room; the few people in the restaurant staring at them intently, and kiss Marissa.

Ryan pulled away only for a second to speak.

"So everything's alright."

Marissa smiled, "Shut up and kiss me Atwood."

--

"Jimmy," Hailey said with tears flowing from her eyes, as she entered Jimmy's apartment.

"Jimmy, are you here?"

She moved from the front entrance to the kitchen, and then paused to see the bedroom door closed.

"Jimmy are you in there?"

Walking to the door and opening it, her heart stopped.

Jimmy stood on one side of there bed, attempting to put on his pants. While Julie lay on the other side, the sheets the only thing covering her naked body.

"Hailey I can explain." Jimmy said as he finished putting on his pants.

With out a word she turned and left the apartment. Stopping at the nearest bank and depositing the check into her account. Driving by the Cohen's house one last time, not stopping to say goodbye. Then she headed straight for the airport, leaving on the first flight, never wanting to return to this hell again.

--

Summer turned and ran out of the hotel, onto the street, she kept running until she found herself at a small park bench and sat, unable to move, unable to stop crying.

"You know dear, worse things have happened to people."

"What," Summer sobbed out.

"Life can always be worse."

Summer wiped her eyes to see an elderly lady sitting next to her.

"Why don't you tell me what happened," She said sweetly.

--

The Summer Breese was ready to sail, ready to leave everything behind again.

Sarah ran up the dock, towards Seth's ship, McDonalds in hand.

"I brought food, I'm starved."

"Me too," Seth smiled.

--

"Well dear it seams to me you have no idea what happened between them at all."

Summer thought to herself, she had an idea, but maybe not the truth.

"It's too late anyways, he is probably gone."

"But he might not be," The old woman smiled, "See that bus, the next stop is the docks and your going to get on it and find that man of yours."

Summer ran to the bus and got on, waving to the old woman as it sped away.

--

"So where are you going to go after this," Seth asked Sarah.

"I already no what I'm going to do, so don't worry about me. Your late, the ocean is waiting.

--

The bus stopped and Summer instantly saw Seth and his boat floating with the wind away from her.

She again ran down the dock, bumping into Sarah.

"Sorry," Sarah said.

"Shut up you bitch," Summer responded.

"What was that for?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Sleeping with my boyfriend."

"You mean Zak," She said confused.

"No, Seth."

The boat floating further and further off shore.

"Me and Seth didn't do anything...He didn't want me."

Summers love grew stronger as she heard the truth.

"Wait," Sarah said, "Are you Summer?"

She ran down the dock after Seth, ignoring whatever Sarah had just said, he was far off shore, but she hoped he could hear her screaming.

"Seth!" She called, "Seth!"

--

Seth paused for a second, swearing he could hear Summer calling his name. He new that couldn't be, so he hosted the final sail and let the wind carry him far away from the calling Summer, she had miss the Moment, but there was still hope.

**_Want More, You Must Review!_**


	19. Chapter 19 Bitterly Seasoned

**_Alright we are 2 chapters away from the end. Your reviews/Posts give me the inspiration to keep writing and with the whole Theresa and her baby thing ahead I need all the inspiration I can get! This story is going to go out with a boom!_**

Chapter 19 - Bitterly Seasoned

Sarah's eyes danced over Summer and the now nothing but a dot of Seth. This was truly hell for her. She had practically destroyed a relationship because of her own greed. It's just she had never had that kind of loving relationship before, not with her boyfriend and not even with her parents. She was dieing for someone to love her and when Seth came along, in his cute caring and gentlemanly ways, it was everything she had prayed for. She wanted him to be happy and if that girl, standing confused and scared on the dock, did that for him, then that was alright, her heart was broken, but at least she had her whole life ahead of her and she would find another Seth. Sarah smiled and a ray of sun hit her face from the now cloudy sky.

She turned and walked off the docks. The wood and sand cracked under her feet, it would take some time, but she would get over this and move on.

--

"She's coming," Zak whispered, in his eyes an insane passion for revenge. Because of the bitch he would have a record and slander his already mild chances to get into university.

"That bitch destroyed my life."

"Don't worry Zak, will get her," on of his followers said, sharing his dark passion.

They had only spend one night in jail and as the rich ones always do, he and his friends made bail easily, throwing the criminals back on the street, to commit a crime far worse then what they had done before, this time it was murder!

Now Zak and his friends were sober and out for revenge, waited down an ally, an ally where the California sun didn't enter, the perfect place to kill her.

Sarah obliviously walked down the sidewalk slowly heading right to there trap, right to her death.

--

Summer glanced around franticly, as light raindrops fell from the sky. She had no time to think rationally. It was all or nothing, Seth or nothing. She jumped out onto a random sailboat, that sailboat just happened to be Zak's.

--

Sandy walked into the boardroom at the Newport Groups main building. The usually calm Sandy was not calm, he was so angry he single handedly could beat up the fourteen men sitting around that table himself and Sandy had considered that, really considered that!

"All of you get the hell out," Sandy yelled to the quiet and calm executives in the boardroom.

They just smirked and laughed.

Sandy reached into his pocket for an envelope, forming a tight grip around the thick papers inside; he pulled it out and slid it down the large table, it landing perfectly in front of Caleb.

He raised an eyebrow and flipped it over, now seeing why the executives had to get the hell out, because it was a letter from Hailey.

Caleb's heart skipped a beat and as he opened the letter his heart almost stopped. The letter contained everything he was afraid Hailey had saw. Everything he had done, the money laundering, bribing and yes even murder!

"Everyone get the hell out!" Caleb screamed, the room emptying out in a matter of seconds.

With the door shut, the windows closed and when no other sound could leak into the wrong ears Sandy spoke.

"Murder Caleb... Murder!"

--

Jumping onto the small boat she thought back to that one lesson Seth had given her. Which rope to pull, when too raise the sail, when too... Well she should probably start with the rope that is holding her to the dock, she thought to herself.

After releasing the rope from the dock and safely securing a life jacket, she had stolen from another boat; she pushed off from the dock, the light rain growing slightly harder, but a little rain couldn't stop her from getting to Seth, but it would try.

--

"I did this for you."

"For me," Sandy gasped in anger.

"For this family."

"You have set everything in place to destroy this family!" Sandy shouted.

"How so?" Caleb replied.

"You have driven your family away. Hailey may never come back, Kirsten could be charged with murder Caleb, murder! Your wife and her daughter are living in a castle and when the feds take it away they will have nothing. Your friends, family all broken, it will never be the same again Caleb."

"Then I guess this is the golden age," Caleb laughed.

Sandy swung, hitting Caleb in the same eye that Jimmy had once blackened, knocking the old man to the floor.

"The rope is about to snap Caleb and as soon as it does you will have single handedly put a gun to our heads, and single handedly pulled the trigger!"

--

Seth could feel the storm in his bones, sailing as much as he use to, he knew the ocean waves well and what they could do if they grew angry. There was another port ahead of him, still a long ways away, but if he picked up the pace he could get there by nightfall. If he didn't he would have to turn back, he had had enough pain from that place, Sarah and hearing Summer's voice, it's all in my mind, he thought.

--

Zak's boat was faster then Seth's, but it helped if you didn't go in circles. Looking at the compassed she plotted her hopefully short trip, just as Seth had taught her.

"I hope I'm doing this right," She sighed.

--

Caleb stood from the floor and stared right into Sandy's eyes.

"I did this for my family."

"And destroyed us all," Sandy said, finishing Caleb's sentence.

"What do you want Sandy."

"You will tell Kirsten."

"No," Caleb objected.

"Then the copy of that envelope and every document that came with it will be sent to the feds.

"You wouldn't."

"You have lost all control Caleb, tell her."

Sandy walked out of the boardroom. Caleb falling back to the ground, he had lost control long before this moment, the gun was at the heads of his friends and family, and he would be the one pulling the trigger, there had to be away for him and him alone to take the bullet.

--

The Summer breezes hall shot up over a huge wave, the boat jumping out of the ocean for a second and landing heavily. If this got any worse this would be by far the worst storm he had been in, he had to go back.

Seth glanced over his shoulder and saw another boat in the distance, struggling, but getting closer. He quickly reached into one of his bags and pulled out binoculars, looking past the rough waves to the other boat, he almost fell into the rocky oceans because he recognized it.

It was Zak's boat chasing him and he was probably out for revenge. Seth knew that if Zak caught up to him, Zak might kill him and out hear in these stormy seas he would get away with it. He couldn't turn around he had to sail, sail as fast has he could.

--

Summer was excited to see the Summer Breeze, but at the same time scared out of her mind, trying to keep the boat in tacked and headed in the right direction. She had no idea what to do in a storm.

And at that moment, a wave hit from behind, rocking the boat and flipping it over, throwing her over board. No rescue team would get there in time; no one could save her, but Seth.

--

Seth blinked hard when he saw Zak's boat flip. The reason he had to blink so hard was because he didn't know if he should save the struggling body of Zak, floating away from his boat in the distance.

Seth didn't need to blink again. He wasn't the kind of person who would let someone die, even if there was a chance they would kill him. Seth had to live with himself, if he made it out of the storm alive.

--

Summer struggled to breath in the salty ocean. This is it, she thought to herself, she died for love, and the one she loved was meters away and not saving her.

Before another thought could cross her mind a hand reached and attached itself to her life jacket. The now stronger and more confident Seth pulled Summer out of the water, still having no idea that it wasn't Zak.

Laying her down on the comforting surface of the boat, Seth froze when he looked at what he had just saved. Summer managed a smile before there lips where pressed together. The kiss bitterly seasoned by ocean water, but that didn't matter, what mattered was they were finally together.

--

Sarah was only steps away from the ally and possible her death.

"Grab her, get her now," Zak instructed as the hands grabbed the girl before she could walk by. Unfortunately, no one saw the girl being plucked from the street, except an old woman that had once given Summer the best advice of her life.

Sarah was clubbed over the head hard with a large stone.

"Hurry up you shit heads," Zak yelled to his followers.

They tucked Sarah's unconscious body into a large bag, one of the bigger boys throwing the bag over his shoulders with ease.

They walked in a large group towards the docks.

"What are we going to do with her now Zak?" One of the boys asked.

"Your going to put her on my boat, I'm going to sail to nowhere and give her a burial at sea."

"Zak that's murde..."

"Shut up, where almost there."

"Where the hell is my boat!" Zak yelled at his friends. "My boats gone."

"Zak," The guy carrying Sarah's body said, "We might have other problems."

He set the body at the end of the dock as police cars screeched to a stop, police flooding from them and running down to the docks.

"I'm still getting my revenge," Zak screamed as he kicked the bag over the end of the dock and into the ocean.

"Get on the ground!" An officer yelled, Sarah's body sinking deeper and deeper until it hit the sharp ocean bottom.

The boys all got on the ground except for Zak.

"Zak they have guns."

"I don't care."

Zak leapt off the dock and into the water. The splash was followed by a gunshot and Zak floated dead in the water.

"There's a girl drowning down there," One of the boys said, there voice shaking.

An officer moved to the end of the dock, seeing a bag deep in the ocean. Handing is belt and gun to his partner; he dove in and swam to the bottom. Breaking the surface of the rough water with the bag, looked inside it to find no one.

--

Sarah unzipped the bag from under the waters surface, holding her breath for her life. Then she swam under the docks, surfacing only once for air and arrived at a park beside the docks. Coming up on shore she sat on a bench, the old lady who had saved her by phoning the police, moving towards her from behind.

"Are you alright," She asked, tears flowing from her face.

Sarah turned around, seeing the old lady she stood and hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine grandma."

--

Summer tightly gripping the mast of the boat, Seth fine-tuning their direction, they arrived late at night. Parking the boat, eating and getting a hotel room, they walked into the small comfortable room.

"I'll be right back," Summer said as she kissed Seth hard. "While I'm gone, don't run away on me."

Summer of course came back with food and set it on the table.

"Where going back to Newport Seth."

"What?"

"Seth I drove hours and hours, got on a sail boat, barely knowing how to work the dam thing, oh ya and almost drowned. Come home."

Seth sighed.

"Alright."

Summer looked into Seth's eyes.

"I love you Seth."

"I love you too."

They kissed sweetly, before Seth parted their lips to speak.

"So back to Newport tomorrow."

"Yep," Summer smiled, "But for now..."

Summer pushed Seth onto the only bed in the room.

"I thought you said the Summer breeze would be the only thing I would be riding for a while."

"Well, it's been a while, besides you've been riding her for long enough this summer, it's my turn."

**_Remember to Post/Review_**


End file.
